Amor en el jardín
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: El amor no diferencia entre culturas ni posiciones sociales, por eso florece donde nadie podría predecirlo. Entre el verde del jardín los sentimientos pierden control, y nadie puede elegir lo que dicta su corazón. UA SXS Chap 10 up!
1. Sueño hecho realidad

**Amor en el jardín**

**Summary:** El amor no diferencia entre culturas ni posiciones sociales, por eso florece donde nadie podría predecirlo. Entre el verde del jardín los sentimientos pierden control, y nadie puede elegir lo que dicta su corazón. UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 1:** Sueño hecho realidad

Eran mediados de enero, y había llegado el cumpleaños de la hija menor de la familia Kinomoto lo cual obviamente seria festejado esa misma noche con una grandiosa fiesta. Los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro comenzando con los preparativos... La madre de la joven asesoraba todo diciendo que debía estar perfecto. A la fiesta asiste toda clase de gente importante

La ojiverde los miraba y sonreía falsamente saludando a la gente en la puerta para luego ir hacia el jardín viendo allí a todos bailar o conversar mientras bebían algo. Mientras, un poco más lejos, en un sitio mas apartado del jardín se llevaba a cabo otra fiesta.

Los criados de la familia habían decidido hacer una celebración por su cuenta. Todos parecían muy felices, no podían reunirse y tener tiempo libre muy seguido

-Shaoran... que haces?- Cuestiona una joven acercándose al ambarino junto con unas amigas.

-Mh?-la mira-Nada...-sonríe

-Claro, claro...- Sonríe divertida-Te descubrí-

-Eh? Me descubriste?-ladea la cabeza sin comprender

-Que hacías mirando hacia allá?- Cuestiona la muchacha señalando hacia la fiesta en la casa.

-Ah... eh...nada…-responde sonrojándose levemente

-Jaja, seguro?

-Si, claro-asiente rápidamente

-Jajaja...- La joven ríe divertida para luego mirar hacia la fiesta-Ese vestido, le queda bonito a la señorita Sakura no Shaoran?- Cuestiona viéndolo con picardía.

-Claro...-responde el perdido para luego caer en lo que decía y negar rotundamente con la cabeza-No se, no me había fijado…

-Jaja, caíste!- Culmina señalándolo-Te descubrí! no podes mentirme-

El suspira resignado, se conocían hace mucho y ella siempre descubría todo lo que pensaba

-Sabes que podes contarme... No seas cruel...- Pide poniendo cara de perro mojado-Vas a mentirle a Kida?- Cuestiona refiriéndose a si misma en tercera persona

-Jaja no estoy mintiéndote

-Porque... sabes que Kida se pondría muy triste si no le contas...- Agrega

El sonríe y luego le da el vaso de jugo del que antes bebía

-Estas contenta con esta fiesta no?

-Claro...- Asiente sonriente-Veníamos planeándola hace mucho

-Es verdad-asiente de buen humor- Voy a dar una vuelta-se pone de pie

-Para ver si podes ver a la señorita Kinomoto de cerca?- Cuestiona con picardía

-No me molestes...-responde sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

Su amiga se ríe y le da unas palmadas en la cabeza... -Suerte en tu 'vuelta'- Comenta sonriente

-Si, claro...-suspira y luego se aleja caminando

En la fiesta, la ojiverde miraba todo aburrida. Shaoran se había acercado un poco al lugar para ver todo mas de cerca, esas reuniones sociales le daban mucha curiosidad, pero en realidad eso era una excusa para poder ver mas de cerca a la hija menor de la familia, esa noche parecía estar mas hermosa que nunca.

La joven deja el vaso que tenia en las manos sobre una mesa, para luego caminar recorriendo el lugar. Al ver al castaño a lo lejos se acerca rápidamente, lo había estado buscando toda la noche, por fin lo encontraba

-Buenas noches...- Lo saluda para luego sonreír.

-Eh?-el mira hacia todas partes buscando a la persona a la que la chica le estaba hablando-me habla a mi?

-Ves a alguien mas?- Cuestiona arqueando una ceja...

-Buenas noches...-responde el algo avergonzado, porque lo saludaba asi de repente?

-No pensé que vendrías...- Comenta

-Venir?-la mira sin comprender bien-Claro...

-Dijeron que no ibas a venir...- Explica -Pero sabia que lo harías...- Sonríe animada.

-Eso... la pone contenta?-ladea la cabeza sin comprender bien

-Claro...- Asiente

-Porque?

-Porque dijiste que ibas a leer mis poemas para ver si conseguías que participara en el concurso...- Suspira-Pero no logre terminarlos porque tuve mis clases y también tuve practica de piano- Comenta contando con los dedos-Pero voy a terminarlos pronto...- Asegura sonriendo

-Poemas? Disculpe, pero no se de que habla...

-Ya lo olvidaste?- Suspira

-Nunca dijo algo así...

Sakura suspira resignada y se cruza de brazos viendo hacia la fiesta.

-No se divierte mucho no?

-Ya me aburrí de esto...- Comenta-Bien... creo que me voy a dormir...- Decide acomodándose la falda

-Si...-el asiente-

-Buenas noches...- Musita tendiéndole la mano para estrecharla luego le besa la mejilla y se va.

El la mira alejarse perdido, no podía creer que hubiera hablando con ella e incluso que lo hubiera besado

-------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, la ojiverde se levanta temprano. Como era sábado, y era un bonito día, decide salir al jardín a estirar las piernas. Allí el jardinero trabajaba en los arbustos y árboles de la casa mientras regaba el pasto. Al escuchar el ruido del agua, la joven camina hacia allí. Sentía curiosidad, nunca había visto al jardinero y sentía curiosidad por saber como era.

El joven estaba de espaldas con su uniforme de trabajo mientras regaba las flores

Sakura suspira, como podría verle el rostro si no volteaba? suelta un bufido y luego comienza a caminar.

-Mh...Buena tardes...Señorita Kinomoto...-la saluda el al verla pasar

-Eh?- Cuestiona la joven para luego voltear -Ho...- Comienza a decir para luego abrir los ojos sorprendida-Vos... vos?-

-Mh?-el ladea la cabeza sin entender-Le ocurre algo?

-Como puede ser...?- Suspira mirando hacia otro lado-Ayer me mentiste! como te atreves a mentirme?

-Que? yo no le mentí...

-Claro que si!...- Exclama señalándolo acusadoramente

-Usted se confundió ayer a la noche…

-No podías decírmelo?- Suspira molesta-Decidiste engañarme!-

-Intente decírselo...

-Mph...- Mira hacia otro lado... -Incompetente

-Lo lamento, no se enfade-suspira

-Sabes que? No me hables...- Suspira molesta para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

El asiente resignado y luego sigue con lo que hacia. La ojiverde continua caminando, se sentía molesta. Como había osado haberla engañado asi? De camino se cruza con una de las criadas quien la mira de reojo al pasar.

-Que?- Cuestiona mirándola

La joven le sonríe y luego sigue su camino. La ojiverde suspira aun de mal humor y regresa a la casa.

Shaoran seguía con su trabajo desanimado, se había ilusionado un poco con su encuentro del día anterior pero al parecer todo había sido un mal entendido.

-Shaoran... estas bien?- Cuestiona su amiga a sus espaldas

-Mh? si claro...-asiente viendo las flores-

-Que paso? te ves mal...

-Nada...-suspira-Nada importante

-Paso algo con la señorita Kinomoto?

-Ella me odia…-explica

-Por que? no conozco chico mas dulce y tierno que vos Shaoran...- Comenta la joven-No creo que haya quien te odie... seria un loco si es así...

-Gracias pero... tal vez tenga razón...

-Por que?

El suspira y le explica lo ocurrido

-Ya veo...- Asiente-Así que te confundió y te culpa...

-Algo así... pero tiene razón, debí decirle que no era quien ella creía, creo que en parte me aproveché de la confusión...

-Te gusta mucho... no?

-Eso creo...-suspira-es una tontería, debería olvidarme

-No lo es...- Se queja su amiga

-No?-la mira

-No... no es una tontería, Shaoran...- Musita la joven decidida

-Gracias por animarme...-sonríe levemente-Pero no hay nada que hacerle

-No te desanimes...- Pide preocupada

-Voy a intentarlo-asiente-No quiero darte problemas

-No me los das...- Sonríe para luego saltar colgándose en la espalda del chico-Vas a regalarme una flor como premio por ser buena no? Kida es buena- Agrega en un tono infantil

-Jaja claro que lo sos-asiente-Cuando tenga mi día libre voy a regalarte todo un ramo

-Aww! que tierno...- Exclama enternecida mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la del castaño.

El le sonríe para luego mirar lo que hacia para no cometer errores.

-Se ve que necesitas mucha concentración...- Comenta soltándolo-Entonces no te molesto- Decide

-Vos también deberías seguir con tu trabajo-le aconseja el

-Si...- Suspira resignada y le sonríe-Nos vemos- Agrega para luego alejarse caminando.

El la mira un momento y luego sigue con su trabajo, se alegraba mucho de que pudiera contar con ella, era una amiga que valoraba muchísimo.

Mientras, dentro de la casa, la ojiverde practicaba en el piano concentrada. Luego de acabar su clase decide salir al bacón a despejarse.

-No puedo creerlo, entonces era cierto que no vendría...- Suspira molesta, luego se apoya en la baranda recargándose un poco para ver hacia abajo... estaba alto...desde allí podía ver todo el extenso jardín. Suspira logrando calmarse para luego cerrar los ojos, los cuales abre bruscamente al sentir que sus manos resbalaban de la baranda. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba en el aire, cayendo, cerró los ojos llena de pánico, no quería morir así...

Siente varias lagrimas salir de sus mejillas, varios flashes de su vida pasaban por su cabeza haciéndola sentir miserable.

Espero, pero nada paso, al abrir los ojos descubrió que ya había llegado al suelo, pero no se había lastimado gracias a que alguien la había atrapado justo a tiempo. Se palpo el cuerpo nerviosa buscando alguna lesión, luego miro a su alrededor fijando la vista en su salvador.

-Esta bien?-pregunta preocupado.

La ojiverde asiente mirándolo para luego mirar bien a su alrededor.

-Me alegro...-suspira y la deja de pie en el suelo.

-Gracias...- Musita la joven luego de un momento

-No es nada-responde el recogiendo sus instrumentos de trabajo que había dejado caer al suelo antes.

-Y... lo siento...- Agrega

-Lo siente?-pregunta con cierta sorpresa viéndola

La joven lo mira en silencio sin comprender por que la veía así... -No debí gritarte... disculpame...

-No se preocupe-responde para luego sonreír levemente- En parte fue mi culpa

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza y luego mira hacia arriba, habría sido una muerte dolorosa de haber caído...

-Es una suerte que justo pasara por aquí...-comenta el

-Si, tuve suerte...- Lo mira y sonríe-Tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre? Soy Li Shaoran...-responde para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-Muchas gracias...- Musita la ojiverde para luego quedarse pensando como decirle... luego asiente y lo mira-Muchas gracias joven Li por haberme ayudado...

-Ah... emh... no es nada...-responde el quedándose sin palabras al escucharla.

La joven lo mira sin comprender que era lo que le pasaba.

-Ya tengo que irme...-responde el algo nervioso- tengo que seguir mi trabajo...

-Claro...- Asiente-Hasta luego- hace una leve reverencia con la cabeza y luego se va.

El la mira irse y luego sonríe levemente, no entendía como, pero todo había mejorado un poco.

Al entrar en la casa, la ojiverde va a su habitación donde se acuesta en su cama boca abajo.

-----------------------------------------

Unos días después Shaoran se sobresalta al oír la voz de la joven mientras regaba las flores del jardín la ojiverde tarareaba una canción mientras caminaba distraídamente. El la mira de reojo disimuladamente. La ojiverde se sienta a la sombra de un árbol y abre el libro que llevaba en las manos.

-Es interesante?-pregunta el-

-Mh? que?- Cuestiona viendo en todas direcciones para luego ver al joven jardinero-Hola...- Lo saluda con una leve sonrisa para luego volver la vista al libro-No lo se... recién lo empiezo...

-Ya veo...-asiente- le gusta leer no?

-Si...- Asiente... -A vos?-

-Mhh Yo no se leer muy bien...-responde el bastante apenado volviendo la vista a las flores que cuidaba.

-Veni...- Musita tomándolo de la mano haciéndolo sentarse junto a ella-Puedo enseñarte si queres...- Lo mira.

-De verdad?-pregunta sorprendido- Me encantaría...-sonríe-

-Eso si...- Agrega cerrando el libro... -Tenes que esforzarte...- Musita cerrando los ojos para luego mirarlo.

-Lo prometo-responde el con seguridad- Le prometo que no va a perder su tiempo...

-Llamame por mi nombre...- Pide la ojiverde volviendo a abrir el libro-No voy a gritarte por eso...- Comenta

-Eso esta bien?-la mira.

-Claro...- Asiente

-Entonces... vos tambien podes hacerlo...-asiente

-Esta bien...- Asiente tranquilamente para luego ponerse de pie-Enseguida regreso... Esperame un momento- Culmina sacudiéndose la ropa para luego apresurarse hacia la casa.

El asiente y la mira alejarse con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, no podía creer que ella fuera a enseñarle...Luego de un momento, la ojiverde sale con un cuaderno y un lápiz en la mano, volviendo al sitio donde estaba antes...

-Gracias por esto...-le dice el

-No es nada...- Responde abriendo el cuaderno...

-Para mi significa mas de lo que crees...

Sakura lo mira sin comprender para luego sonreírle y después volver la vista al frente mientras meditaba luego comienza con la explicación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Y asi comienza este nuevo fan fic, volvimos a lo grande! Jeje con nueva historia… otro Sakura&Shaoran como mas nos gusta! Espero que les guste y que lo lean al igual que, "Someday" y "Feeling This" los cuales actualizamos hoy, próximamente actualizaremos "Eterna soledad", "Breathless", "Sin aliento, sin corazón" y "Falling for you" tengan un poco mas de paciencia! Afortunadamente este es otro de esos fics que tenemos terminados, aunque no dividido en capitulos, asi que no se bien cuantos va a llevar, pero le calculo unos 10 episodios jeje. Esperamos muchos reviews y que la historia les guste! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	2. Hermosa amistad

**Amor en el jardín**

**Summary:** El amor no diferencia entre culturas ni posiciones sociales, por eso florece donde nadie podría predecirlo. Entre el verde del jardín los sentimientos pierden control, y nadie puede elegir lo que dicta su corazón. UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 2:** Hermosa amistad

_-No es nada...- Responde abriendo el cuaderno..._

_-Para mi significa mas de lo que crees..._

_Sakura lo mira sin comprender para luego sonreírle y después volver la vista al frente mientras meditaba luego comienza con la explicación._

Así ambos pasan algo mas de una hora, luego la chica se despide diciendo que debía ir a su clase de equitación, pero que al día siguiente se encontrarían allí a la misma hora para seguir con sus pequeñas clases.

-Te vi Shaoran!- Salta su amiga de la nada una vez la ojiverde se pierde de vista

El se sobresalta al verla sin saber de que hablaba

-Jaja no puedo creerlo...- Comenta sentándose a su lado-Que hacías? te confundió de nuevo?- Cuestiona sin comprender

-No...-el niega con la cabeza sonriendo para después contarle todo.

-Ya veo... así que... la salvaste y ahora ella te respeta...- Comenta -Y va a ayudarte a leer bien... que romántico...- Suspira enternecida

-Jaja no creo que sea algo muy romántico... Para ella no significa nada, pero yo me siento muy bien aunque sea compartiendo un rato con ella.

-Y... arreglaron para verse de nuevo mañana acá no?- Cuestiona -Es una cita!- Exclama emocionada.

-Es lindo verlo así...-responde el apenado.

-Tenes que arreglarte...- Comenta Kida mirándolo

-Arreglarme? No Kida, no es como pensas...

-Pero, Shaoran...- Se queja la joven

-Ella solo hace esto porque se siente en deuda, o tal vez porque sienta lastima por mi, pero nada mas

-No te desanimes, Shaoran...- Pide la joven acomodándose junto a el...

-No te preocupes, esto es más de lo que esperaba-sonríe-estoy contento

-Esta bien...- Asiente mirándolo para luego besarle la mejilla -Sos demasiado bueno, sabes?- Sonríe

-Jaja te parece?

La joven asiente con una expresión infantil en el rostro

-Porque lo crees?

-Acaso no lo sos?- Cuestiona

-No se...

-Jaja pero todos los demás nos damos cuenta... y te digo que lo sos... cualquiera puede asegurártelo...- Le sonríe-La señorita Kinomoto te trato muy mal, y sin embargo la ayudaste...

-Claro-asiente- iba a lastimarse si no lo hacia...

-Cualquiera la habría dejado...- Comenta-Sos una persona muy amable

-Bueno, gracias-sonríe-Vos también lo sos Kida

-Jaja yo?- Se sonroja y sonríe apenada-No lo creo...

-Claro que si-asiente-siempre estas animándome y escuchando todo lo que digo aunque no sea interesante

-Jaja, eso es porque somos amigos... yo haría lo que fuera para verte feliz

-Ves? esas cosas te hacen una buena persona-le da unas palmadas en la cabeza

Kida cierra los ojos y sonríe como una niña mimada. Mas tarde ambos entran de regreso a la casa, la chica debía encargarse con las demás de hacer la cena.

---------------------------------------

Al día siguiente durante la mañana la ojiverde estudia en su habitación, para luego de almorzar ir al sitio donde se había encontrado con el castaño el día anterior. El la esperaba sentado a la sobra del árbol

-Acaso llegue tarde?- Cuestiona la ojiverde apenada...

-No, yo termine antes con mi trabajo-explica con calma-

-Ya veo...- Asiente y le sonríe-Esta bien-

-Te fue bien ayer en tu clase?

-Si...- Responde tranquilamente.

-Me alegra-sonríe y luego le entrega el cuaderno donde había estado practicando

Sakura lo toma y lo mira atentamente-Es gratificante tener un alumno que practica- Comenta con un fingido aire profesional-Y mas si es el único- Afirma luego

-Jaja te dije que iba a esforzarme

La ojiverde asiente... -Pareces ser una persona de palabra- Comenta para luego darle un libro... -Quiero que leas una pagina antes de acostarte... eso va a ayudarte mas...- Afirma-Elegí uno bien interesante...- Comenta

-Como digas-asiente mirando el libro.

Sakura sonríe y luego comienza con la 'clase' la cual les ocupa toda la tarde que al parecer se les había escapado sin que se dieran cuenta...

-No tenias otras cosas que hacer hoy?-pregunta el castaño preocupado una vez acaban

-Mmmh veamos...- Cierra los ojos mientras repasaba su agenda mentalmente-No... Creo...- Comenta

-Sos una chica muy ocupada-sonríe-creo que debo sentirme afortunado que me hagas un momento en tu agenda

-Afortunado?- Lo mira

-Claro-asiente con una sonrisa-

-Jaja, y eso por que?- Cuestiona mirándolo

-Como dije antes, sos una persona muy ocupada, y a pesar de eso tenes tiempo para ayudarme con esto

-Para mi es un placer...- Responde

-Para mi también-responde el sinceramente.

Sakura lo mira y sonríe para luego frotarle una mejilla con el pulgar de la mano izquierda limpiando algo de tierra que recién en ese momento notaba... El se sonroja y baja la mirada

-Estas bien?- Cuestiona mirándolo sin comprender.

-Si...claro...-responde en voz baja sin levantar la vista.

-Que bueno...- Sonríe luego mira hacia la casa al escuchar la voz de su madre-Bueno...- Suspira y lo mira-Ya tengo que irme...- Comenta y le sonríe-No olvides leer como te dije si?- Se pone de pie y se sacude la ropa.

-No voy a olvidarlo-la mira- hasta mañana...

-Hasta mañana... Que descanses, Shaoran...- Musita antes de irse saludándolo con un gesto de la mano...

-Buenas noches-responde el saludándola también

------------------------------------------------

Así transcurren unos cuantos días, llevándose consigo semanas y con ellas un par de meses se esfumaron rápidamente.

Ya hacia fines del verano se organiza otra importante fiesta en casa de los Kinomoto, cuando Sakura pregunta el motivo se lleva una gran sorpresa

-Que?- Cuestiona la joven viendo a sus padres sorprendida...

-Si, allí vas a conocer a tu prometido-responde su padre

-Prometido? pero... no creen que soy muy joven para eso?- Cuestiona -No puedo elegirlo yo?- Se queja

-Claro que no, elegimos el que es mejor para vos y para esta familia

La ojiverde suspira resignada y luego sale sin decir nada más. Fuera estaba Shaoran recortando los arbustos del jardín. La joven lo mira para luego ver su trabajo en silencio... en realidad era muy hábil...

-Porque tenes esa cara?-le pregunta viéndola de reojo

-Mh? que?- Lo mira sin comprender para luego suspirar volviendo la vista a lo que el ambarino hacia.

-Pareces enfadada por algo...

-No es nada importante...- Niega con la cabeza y le sonríe-Tenes mucha habilidad con eso...- Comenta refiriéndose a su trabajo.

-Jaja gracias-sonríe-es lo único que se hacer bien

-Ahora me deprimí, mis trabajos como maestra no sirvieron?- Cuestiona fingiendo decepción mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Claro que si-se apresura a decir el-por cierto, ya termine ese libro que me prestaste...

-Lo terminaste?- Cuestiona mirándolo-Que te pareció?- Sonríe

-Me gusto mucho-responde con una sonrisa-

-Que bueno...- Susurra la joven animada-No te pareció tonto no?- Cuestiona apenada.

-No, porque?

-No se... cuando lo elegí pensé que podría parecerte tonto...- Comenta en un tímido susurro

-Me pareció una historia muy linda-responde el con alegría- Me gustaría leer mas

-Tengo muchos libros... que me gustaría prestarte...- Comenta la ojiverde mirándolo animada

-Voy a leerlos todos-le asegura el

-Jaja, en serio? entonces luego voy a hacerte preguntas extrañas sobre los libros para asegurarme que los leíste...- Agrega la joven en un tono divertido

-Podes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras-afirma el-veras que responderé todas

-Entonces voy a estar conforme...- Comenta

-Jajaja esta bien-asiente- escuche que esta noche habrá una fiesta...

-Si...- Asiente con desgano

-No te veo con muchos deseos de ir…

-Acertaste...- Lo mira y aplaude para luego sacudir la cabeza y suspirar -Pero tengo que asistir-

-Estas obligada a hacerlo no?

Sakura asiente y se sienta mientras lo miraba continuar su trabajo...

-Tal vez puedas quedarte solo un rato-opina el

-Ojalá...- Suspira mirándolo para luego ponerse de pie y acercarse con cuidado, para luego cubrirle la boca con suavidad. El se sorprende y la mira sin comprender

-Shh...- Susurra la ojiverde para luego acercar el dedo índice al hombro del chico en el cual se había posado una mariposa... la pequeña criatura sube en el dedo de la ojiverde quien se endereza mirándola atentamente...

El la mira totalmente embobado, cuando hacia esa clase de cosas solo lograba hacer que pensara mas en ella el resto del día...porque era siempre tan adorable?

-Tiene unos lindos colores...- Comenta la joven mirando las alas de la mariposa para luego verla echarse a volar... Suspira resignada y mira al ambarino.

-Si...-asiente sin saber en realidad que había dicho puesto que solo podía concentrarse en ella

Sakura lo mira y sonríe para luego mirar el cielo como si meditara... -Mas tarde voy a traerte otro libro ya que queres leer...- Comenta volviéndose a verlo.

-Claro...-asiente- esta noche voy a dedicarme a el

-Pero tenes que descansar...- Culmina la ojiverde-Así que no tendrías que desvelarte... es malo para la piel...- Comenta levantando el dedo índice como si diera una clase.

-Jaja se nota que sabes mucho al respecto...-responde para luego acariciar su mejilla con suavidad- porque...tenes una piel muy suave...

Sakura lo mira en silencio para luego sonreír-Jaja, gracias...- Susurra avergonzada

Al notar lo que hacia el aparta su mano rápidamente y le da la espalda siguiendo su trabajo, se había dejado llevar... La joven lo mira sin comprender para luego volver la vista hacia la casa donde se iniciaba el alboroto por los preparativos para la fiesta...

-No tenes que ir a prepararte?

-Puedo hacerlo luego... todavía es temprano...- Comenta mirándolo para luego mirar las flores que el chico cuidaba.

-Claro...-asiente- mhh...puedo preguntarte algo? De todos modos no tenes que responder sino querés...

-Si, que pasa?

-Quería saber... mmh...Sakura... a vos te gusta alguien?

-A mi?- Lo mira sin comprender para luego negar con la cabeza-No...

-Ya veo...-responde el sonriendo levemente sin que ella lo viera.

-Por que?- Cuestiona sin comprender.

-Solo curiosidad...pensaba en que debías tener muchos pretendientes

-Nunca me fije en eso...- Responde la ojiverde-Por que debería tenerlos?-

-Por muchos motivos-responde sin deseos de responder a eso.

-Claro...- Asiente sin comprender bien a que se refería-Y vos Shaoran?- Cuestiona-Te gusta alguien?-

-A mi?-sonríe levemente para si- bueno, si hay alguien que me gusta…

-Si?- Cuestiona -Quien es?-

-No puedo decírtelo... esa persona podría molestarse…

-No es justo...- Se queja hinchando las mejillas como niña regañada

-Jaja de todas formas se trata de algo imposible, no es un sentimiento correspondido

-No?- Suspira-Es una lastima-

-Una lastima?

-Yo pienso que te mereces que la persona que te gusta te corresponda...- ComentaLa persona que queres debe tener mucha suerte...- Sonríe

-Porque crees que tenga suerte?-la mira curioso

-Porque sos un chico muy amable y tierno...- Comenta-Seguro que la persona que te gusta va a ser muy feliz...- Culmina

El suspira y baja la mirada... si le dijera la verdad seguro dejaría de decir todas esas cosas, por eso había decidido que nunca le confesaría sus sentimientos

La ojiverde lo mira sin comprender... -Shaoran... dije algo malo?- Cuestiona preocupada.

-No...-niega con la cabeza- al contrario, gracias por decir esas cosas sobre mi

Sakura sonríe y lo toma del brazo para luego señalar los jazmines -Yo pienso... que las personas como vos solo pueden hacer a las flores ver mas lindas...- Comenta sonriéndole.

El asiente viéndola unos momentos para luego volverse a los jazmines

-Yo antes de conocerte sentía mucha curiosidad... me preguntaba quien podría ser el jardinero...- Comenta-Pero me imaginaba a un anciano con aspecto de Papa Noel- Explica... -Me sorprendí al ver que en realidad se trataba de un joven...- Culmina

-Jaja te desilusionaste?

-Jaja no- Niega con la cabeza-Crees que pueda llevarme uno para mi habitación?- Le pregunta señalando la planta frente a ellos.

-Queres solo la flor o te gustaría la planta?

-Jaja no crees que me verían raro si me llevo la planta entera?- Cuestiona la joven

-Puedo prepararte una maceta pequeña...-explica él-Así podrías cuidarla y verla crecer…

-Me enseñarías?- Cuestiona mirándolo.

-Claro-asiente con una sonrisa-No es difícil

-Gracias...- Sonríe

-No es nada...voy a preparártela, si queres mas tarde puedo alcanzártela a tu habitación...

La ojiverde asiente animada.

-Perfecto...-sonríe-ahora mejor anda a vestirte antes de que se enfaden

Sakura asiente y luego de besarlo en la mejilla se va.

Una hora después alguien toca la puerta del cuarto de la castaña, ella acaba de peinarse y abre

-Si?- Cuestiona sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, mientras se colocaba un par de aretes.

-Amh...eh... yo...-musita el castaño sin palabras al verla, esa ropa le quedaba muy bien, y lo había sorprendido-Vine a traerte el jazmín que me pediste...

La ojiverde lo mira y extiende las manos, tomando la pequeña maceta que el chico le acercaba. -Muchas gracias...- Le sonríe para luego abrir un poco mas la puerta dejándolo pasar-Pasa- Musita para luego dejar la maceta sobre una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana y luego mirar la pequeña biblioteca junto a esta. Después de un momento leyendo los títulos toma un libro y se lo acerca al castaño.

-Este es?-pregunta el viendo el titulo

-Si...- Asiente con una sonrisa para luego tomar algo del cajón de la mesa de luz y luego dárselo. Se trataba de un señalador hecho con un papel común, pero escrito a mano y con unos dibujos en el borde, también a mano -Y esto es para que puedas marcar donde quedaste leyendo...- Comenta.

-Vos lo hiciste?-pregunta viéndolo con atención.

-Si, por eso no es muy lindo que digamos...- Comenta-No te burles- Pide apenada.

-Claro que es lindo-sonríe-Voy a cuidarlo mucho

Sakura lo mira y sonríe animada.

-Suerte en la fiesta

-Va a ser muy aburrida... Creo que voy a terminar yéndome a dormir temprano...- Comenta cruzándose de brazos.

-Jaja tal vez conozcas a alguien interesante-sonríe

-Interesante?- Lo mira para luego reír-Creo que ver un pez es mas interesante...- Afirma

-No deberían obligarte a asistir…

-Pero es así...- Asiente-Si conozco a alguien interesante prometo contarte...- Culmina decidida

-Esta bien-sonríe- Cuidate por favor-le pide luego.

La ojiverde afirma con la cabeza para luego quedarse mirándolo y después sonreír... -Gracias por preocuparte-

-No es nada...hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana...- Le sonríe para luego arrugarle la nariz con una mano.

-Nos vemos-agrega antes de salir

La joven lo saluda con un movimiento de la mano. Al ver la puerta cerrarse, termina de arreglarse para luego bajar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenas queridos lectores! Acá les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta pintoresca historia antigua jeje… en el próximo capitulo mas emoción! Este mas que nada es de ambientación, para comentar algunas cosas y mostrar las relaciones. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen mas reviews, porque en el capitulo solamente recibimos 5! Acá están las respuestas:

f-zelda: es verdad, creo que no quedo del todo claro, lo confunde con el hijo de otro noble, y por eso le habla amigablemente jeje

aLexandrhàa: me alegra que te guste nuestra idea! Jeje ya veras como se desarrolla esta historia.

Rosh Bernal: No tardaremos nada en actualizar, sera una vez por semana asi que no van a tener que esprear mucho!

Naguchan: jaaj lees todos nuestros fics que bien! siempre presentes tus reviews! Muchas gracias!

Mokona-Alex: este segundo capitulo también es muy tierno, creo que en este capitulo shao es muy tierno!

Eso es todo! Nos leemos en una semana, dejen reviews y firmen! Esta y nuestras demás historias.

Maeryx y Chibi-Chise


	3. Una rosa y un compromiso

**Amor en el jardín**

**Summary:** El amor no diferencia entre culturas ni posiciones sociales, por eso florece donde nadie podría predecirlo. Entre el verde del jardín los sentimientos pierden control, y nadie puede elegir lo que dicta su corazón. UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 3:** Una rosa y un compromiso

_-No es nada...hasta mañana_

_-Hasta mañana...- Le sonríe para luego arrugarle la nariz con una mano._

_-Nos vemos-agrega antes de salir_

_La joven lo saluda con un movimiento de la mano. Al ver la puerta cerrarse, termina de arreglarse para luego bajar._

En el estar sus padres la esperaban para poder salir todos juntos a la fiesta.

-Buenas noches...- Los saludo par luego hacer una reverencia.

-Llegas tarde-comenta su padre-vamos

La ojiverde suspiro resignada y los siguió hasta donde la fiesta se realizaba.

Así la familia sube al bacón donde rápidamente todos miran esperando el saludo de los padres de la chica quien recorría con la mirada el lugar viendo a los presentes, como si los analizara, discretamente...

-Primero que nada queremos contarles el motivo de esta fiesta-explica su padre luego de saludar a los presentes- Hoy festejamos el compromiso de nuestra hija menor

La gente comienza a aplaudir emocionada por la noticia.

-Estamos muy felices de por fin haber encontrado al joven indicado-explica el hombre-

-Y quien es?- Cuestiona uno de los invitados ansioso

-Yue...podes pasar-agrega el hablándole a alguien que estaba dentro de la casa

La madre de la joven y esta voltean a verlo. Sakura aprieta la mano de su madre ante el aspecto intimidante de aquel sujeto. Una vez lo presenta a la multitud, el padre de la ojiverde le dice a sus invitados que esperaba que disfrutaban de la fiesta y sale del bacón. La ojiverde sale al jardín para mirar a la gente bailar, mientras bebía algo. Rato después su nuevo prometido se acerca para hablar con ella. La distraída joven lo mira por sobre el hombro para luego voltear.

-Si?- Cuestiona

-Sakura no?

-Así es...- Asiente-Yue...- Termina la oración para luego volver la vista a la fiesta.

-Esto es un poco raro no?

-Si...- Susurra sin volver a mirarlo.

-Pero no esta tan mal…

-Por que piensa eso Yue?- Cuestiona

-Tengo una prometida muy linda-responde

La ojiverde se sonroja por aquel comentario y lo mira de reojo. Si se lo veía por ese lado, tenia razón... el compromiso no estaba tan mal. El era bastante apuesto... Sacude la cabeza rápidamente y mira al frente

-Te gusta bailar?

-Si...- Asiente para luego suspirar dejando su vaso sobre la mesa junto a ella.

-Bailamos?-agrega tendiéndole una mano.

-Esta bien...- Responde tomándole la mano para luego seguirlo

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Al día siguiente Sakura se levanta muy tarde, ya que se había quedado hasta tarde levantada en la fiesta. Luego de cambiarse, baja a desayunar.

-Buenos días Monstruo!- La saluda una voz madura animada al llegar al comedor. La ojiverde se sobresalta a un punto tal que se resbala cayendo al suelo encerado.

-Jaja No hagas eso Touya, podes lastimarla-lo regaña la joven que lo acompañaba.

-Era necesario decirlo...- Se defiende el morocho mientras la ojiverde se ponía de pie para luego tirarle de las orejas-Monstruo!-

-Te dije que no era ningún monstruo!

-Se ve que la queres mucho Touya, es como la imagine

Sakura la mira al igual que su hermano, quien le sonríe.

-Claro, aunque sea un monstruo es mi hermana...- se justifica el chico para luego recibir un golpe por parte de la joven en la cabeza.

-Preséntanos tonto...- Musita la ojiverde a modo de reproche.

-Ah! cierto!- Suspira y mira a la joven a su lado -Nakuru, ella es mi hermana Sakura, como ya habrás notado...- Agrega para luego volverse a la ojiverde -Sakura, ella es Nakuru Akisuki mi prometida...- Comenta tomando la mano de la joven junto a el. Sakura sonríe y hace una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Akisuki...

-Lo mismo digo, Sakura-ella sonríe-Podes llamarme por mi nombre

-Esta bien...- Asiente y sonríe

Luego de que los tres desayunan mientras conversaban Sakura sale a recorrer el jardín. Allí se encuentra con un joven azabachado ojiazul de gafas conversando con el ambarino.

Luego de mirarlos un momento se acerca para saludar al jardinero.

-Como estas?-la saluda el.

-Muy bien...- Sonríe y mira al ojiazul que hace una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto... Mi nombre es Eriol y soy el hermano menor de la prometida de su hermano...- Comenta

-Mucho gusto... Yo soy Sakura...

-No sabia que tuvieras un hermano-comenta el castaño

-Si...- Asiente-Se llama Touya...- Comenta mirándolo... -No para de fastidiarme...

-Jaja ya veo...-responde asintiendo-Comencé a leer el libro ayer…

-En serio?- Sonríe-Que bien... te gusta?- Cuestiona animada.

-Si, claro...-asiente volviéndose a su trabajo.

-Mmh Bien... Yo debo ir a acomodar mis cosas...- Comenta el ojiazul con una sonrisa para luego de despedirse caminar hacia la casa.

El jardinero asiente para luego agacharse acomodando la tierra de las flores

-Estas bien?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirándolo

-Claro...

-Podemos conversar?- Cuestiona -O... te molesto?-

-Como quieras

-Por que estas siendo así de frió conmigo?- Pregunta dolida... Donde estaba el chico dulce del día anterior?

-Lo lamento...-suspira y se pone de pie para mirarla-No era mi intención

-Olvídalo...- Suspira para luego voltear y comenzar a caminar dolida.

-Mhh... Como estuvo la fiesta?

-Estuvo bien...- Responde deteniéndose.

-Ya veo…-asiente y continua regando las plantas.

Sakura suspira y se le acerca mirando su trabajo.

-No olvides regar tu jazmín hoy…

-Si...- Asiente -Estas molesto conmigo?-

-No... No tengo motivos para estarlo, o si?

-Te estoy preguntando... por que no lo se...- Suspira.

-No, no estoy molesto...

-Entonces... podrías mirarme?- Cuestiona

El la mira en silencio esperando que dijera algo, Sakura lo mira y sonríe

-Mañana voy a devolverte el libro, seguro lo termino

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio, por que no le sonreía como el día anterior? suspira angustiada y asiente.

-Debes estar contenta de volver a ver a tu hermano

-Si...- Asiente... -Lo estoy... pero ya me deprimí...- Comenta-Bien... no te quito mas de tu tiempo...- Suspira

-Porque decís que te deprimiste?

-Hasta luego...- Se despide la ojiverde comenzando a caminar.

-No vas a responder?-suspira

-Me duele... que seas así de indiferente conmigo... ayer no eras así...- Comenta mirándolo por sobre el hombro para luego continuar caminando

-Mh... Estas molesta?-pregunta con preocupación

-No... No te preocupes...- Responde... -Nos vemos luego...- Culmina

-Estas apurada?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza y lo mira -No quiero molestarte, es todo...

-No me molestas...-suspira y se vuelve a su trabajo.

Sakura lo mira y luego se le acerca tomándole las manos... -Para un momento, si?- Cuestiona ladeando la cabeza. El suspira y asiente

-Que bien...- Sonríe soltándolo para luego mirar las flores que el chico cuidaba.

-Te gustan?

-Si...- Asiente-Sos muy bueno en tu trabajo...- Comenta para luego sonreírle.

-Gracias...-sonríe levemente

-Que bien!- Exclama la ojiverde de buen humor para luego levantar los brazos

-Mh?-el ladea la cabeza sin comprender

-Sonreíste...- Lo mira-Me gusta cuando lo haces...- Comenta

-Entiendo...-asiente de mejor humor-Ayer vi parte de la fiesta por la ventana...

-Parte de la fiesta...- Repite llevándose una mano al mentón viendo al cielo-Si?- Lo mira...

-Si-asiente-parecía muy divertida

-Te gustaría asistir a una?- Cuestiona mirándolo

-Yo? No sabría como actuar...

-No te preocupes...- Sonríe y se inclina tocando el tallo de las rosas frente a ellos, con intención de tomar una, pero aleja rápidamente la mano al pincharse el dedo índice el cual sangraba levemente.

-Tenes que tener cuidado, tienen espinas-agrega el tomando su mano con cuidado para luego sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y cubrirle el dedo con el

-Acabo de recordarlo...- Susurra apenada mientras miraba la labor del chico.

-Te duele?-pregunta una vez hace un pequeño nudo en un extremo.

Sakura asiente con levedad mirando su dedo-Las rosas me atacan...

-No es culpa de las rosas...-responde el sonriendo-

-Es culpa mía por querer tomarla?- Lo mira-No! es culpa tuya por hacerlas ver tan bonitas!- le reclama con aire de inocente reproche.

-Jaja tenes razón, es mi culpa-se agacha junto a las flores y arranca una rosa con cuidado para después quitarle las espinas y dársela-

-Gracias...- Sonríe tomando la flor para luego contemplarla.

-Es una lastima... que vivan tan poco después de ser cortadas...

La ojiverde mira la rosa sintiéndose algo apenada.

-Esta bien, ella va a estar muy contenta de acompañarte-sonríe

La castaña asiente y lo mira para luego sobresaltarse al escuchar a su hermano llamarla.

-Monstruo!- Exclamaba el morocho haciendo a la joven enfadar.

Sakura suspira resignada y mira al ambarino... -Nos vemos después- Sonríe y luego comienza a caminar hacia la casa.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Por la tarde la ojiverde recibe una agradable sorpresa al ver llegar a su prima a quien recibe con un abrazo para luego darle la bienvenida

-Tus padres me invitaron a pasar acá una temporada-explica muy contenta ella.

-Que bueno... me alegra mucho escuchar eso...- Responde animada la ojiverde

-Como estas?-sonríe- Me llego la noticia que te comprometiste...quien es el afortunado?

-Su nombre es Yue...- Responde la ojiverde apenada por la ultima pregunta de su prima -Y estoy bien... vos?-

-Yo también...-asiente-Donde lo conociste? Hace cuanto que salen? es agradable?-pregunta su prima llena de curiosidad

-Lo conocí anoche... en la fiesta en la que mis padres lo presentaron al publico...

-Mhh ya veo...-suspira- el te gusta?

-Lo conocí ayer, Tomoyo...- Suspira resignada-Vos?- Cuestiona-Hay alguien que te gusta?-

-Claro que no...-suspira-

Sakura sonríe y le toma la mano guiándola al jardín donde les servirían el te.

-El jardín esta muy bonito...-comenta Tomoyo maravillada-

-Shaoran es muy hábil cuidándolo...- Comenta la ojiverde imitándola

-Shaoran?-la mira con una sonrisa picara.

Sakura la mira sin comprender para luego tomar la rosa que se había caído sobre su falda, puesto que se la había acomodado en el cabello

-Shaoran es el jardinero...- Comenta para luego contarle como lo había conocido en su cumpleaños y lo mal que lo había tratado y que a pesar de eso el la había salvado... Luego suspira y le cuenta como se habían vuelto amigos...

-Ya veo, parece ser un buen chico-opina ella con una sonrisa- se llevan bien no?

-Si... aunque se porta algo raro hoy...- Comenta pensativa.

-Raro? porque?

-Hoy cuando me vio no parecía agradarle mi presencia...- Comenta sin comprender.

-Estaría molesto por algo?

-Parecía...- Suspira resignada-Crees que hice algo para molestarlo?- Cuestiona mirándola.

-No se que pudiste hacer...-responde pensativa- que crees que pudiera ser?

Sakura se encoge de hombros para luego beber un poco de te.

-Se lo preguntaste?

-Dijo que no estaba molesto... pero el no mostraba no estarlo...- Suspira

-Ya veo...-asiente-Entonces seguro le pasaba algo…

Sakura asiente y la mira-Me alegra poder hablar de esto con alguien...- sonríe.

-Te preocupaba mucho no?

La ojiverde la mira sin comprender.

-Jaja parecías un poco angustiada...-explica su prima.

-Se notaba?- Cuestiona alarmada

-Jaja si-sonríe- Se nota que le tenes cariño

Sakura sonríe y continua bebiendo de su taza de te. En eso Yue se acerca a ambas, al parecer acababa de llegar. La ojiverde le contaba a su prima sobre el último libro que había leído, para luego callarse al ver al joven acercarse a ellas...

-Buenas tardes...-saluda el a ambas

-Buenas tardes...- Responde la ojiverde

-Soy Yue-agrega el presentándose ante la morocha

-Yo soy Tomoyo, la prima de Sakura-sonríe

-Lo siento... que distraída...- Se disculpa la ojiverde al olvidar presentarlos.

-No te preocupes-responde el-Quería invitarte a salir hoy

-A salir?- Cuestiona... Luego mira a su prima, recién llegaba quería estar con ella.

-No te preocupes, voy a quedarme un buen tiempo-responde ella-Anda, yo voy a aprovechar para ducharme e instalarme

-Esta bien...- Asiente

-Nos vemos luego, que se diviertan-sonríe y entra

Sakura la mira irse y luego suspira comiendo uno de los dulces que les habían servido con el te.

-Te molesta que haya venido?-cuestiona Yue,

-No...- Niega con la cabeza para luego indicarle que se sentara -Queres una taza de te?-

-Esta bien…-asiente

Sakura sonríe y luego pide a una de las criadas que trajeran una taza para su prometido... Luego suspira y mira la rosa que aun reposaba en su falda.

-De donde la sacaste?-pregunta interesado el

-Del jardín...- Responde mirándolo para luego sonreír levemente

-Ya veo...-asiente.

Sakura asiente y luego se acomoda la flor en el cabello, esa rosa era especial, era el primer regalo que Shaoran le había echo, iba a cuidarla todo el tiempo que pudiera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenas tardes lectores! Acá les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fan fic, se va poniendo cada vez más emocionante con esto del prometido de Saku jejej… todo sigue su curso, ya aparecieron también Eriol y Tomoyo quien tendrán un pequeño lugar en esta historia. Gracias a Naguchan y f-zelda… nadie mas nos dejó review, no les agrada la historia? Si minimo no hay 4 reivews no vamos a actualizar, asi que dejen un comentario por fa si desean saber como sigue esto! Nos leemos!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	4. Demostración de celos

**Amor en el jardín**

**Summary:** El amor no diferencia entre culturas ni posiciones sociales, por eso florece donde nadie podría predecirlo. Entre el verde del jardín los sentimientos pierden control, y nadie puede elegir lo que dicta su corazón. UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 4:** Demostración de celos

_-De donde la sacaste?-pregunta interesado el_

_-Del jardín...- Responde mirándolo para luego sonreír levemente_

_-Ya veo...-asiente._

_Sakura asiente y luego se acomoda la flor en el cabello, esa rosa era especial, era el primer regalo que Shaoran le había echo, iba a cuidarla todo el tiempo que pudiera._

La ojiverde mira un momento a su prometido, no parecía un mal chico.

-A donde pensabas invitarme?- Cuestiona curiosa, una vez le sirven el te al chico.

-Pensaba proponerte ir al cine y luego a cenar-explica

-Hace mucho que no voy al cine...- Comenta asintiendo-Esta bien…

El sonríe levemente y luego bebe el te. Sakura lo mira pensativa para luego mirar como su hermano caminaba con su prometida por el jardín, en dirección a la piscina.

-Entonces... supongo que debería ir a cambiarme...- Comenta la ojiverde mirando al frente

-Estas bien así...pero si queres cambiarte te espero-asiente

Sakura sonríe y lo mira-En ese caso, espero que termines tu te...

El asiente y toma el último sorbo. Al verlo terminar, la joven se pone de pie y se acomoda la ropa...Así ambos salen. Sakura caminaba en silencio mirando al frente... no sabia como actuar.

-Te incomoda esto?

-Eh?- Lo mira-No... Claro que no...- niega con la cabeza

-Me alegra...-asiente

Sakura lo mira curiosa. Decía que le alegraba pero su expresión seria no se esfumaba.

-Que pasa?-agrega notando que lo miraba

-Nada...- Niega con la cabeza.

El asiente y luego de sacar la entrada entra al cine con ella

-Yue... por que aceptaste este compromiso?- Cuestiona curiosa luego de un momento.

-No podía negarme, fue un acuerdo entre nuestros padres...-hace una pausa-la verdad estaba bastante molesto cuando me lo dijeron...pero después de que te conocí me di cuenta que no era tan malo

-Por que?

-Pareces una buena chica

Sakura asiente y mira al frente.

-Que pensas de esto?

-No me agrada mucho la idea de casarme con alguien a quien no conozco...- Responde la ojiverde mirando al frente

-Claro, lo entiendo-asiente

-Podrías dejar de asentir?- Pide nerviosa.

El suspira y mira la pantalla en silencio, Sakura mira la pantalla maldiciéndose por dentro por lo que acababa de decir, la verdad era que se sentía bastante nerviosa. Que tonta había sido, no quería molestarlo... En el transcurso de la película se apoya en su hombro sin desviar la vista de la pantalla. Una vez termina el film ambos salen

-Te gusto la película?-pregunta Yue.

-Si...- Asiente secándose unas lagrimas de emoción que algunas escenas le habían arrebatado.

El sonríe levemente y luego camina viendo al frente

-Ahora... a donde vamos?- Cuestiona la ojiverde limpiándose el rostro con un pañuelo.

-Pensaba en que cenáramos...pero no se si prefieras volver a tu casa...-la mira-

-No...- Niega con la cabeza y le sonríe -Esta bien...- Responde

-Esta bien-responde el caminando por la avenida

Sakura camina a su lado mirándolo con discreción... Acaso no le dedicaría una sonrisa? Suspira y mira al frente.

-No la estas pasando bien…

-Solo me preguntaba una cosa...- Lo mira -Pero la estoy pasando muy bien

-Eso es bueno...

-Yue... Te gusta mi compañía?

-Sino fuera así no te habría invitado, no lo hice solo por el compromiso sino porque me agradas

-Entonces... por que estas tan serio?

-Yo soy así... me cuesta entrar en confianza y sentirme cómodo con alguien...

-Ya veo...- Asiente y mira al frente -Espero nos llevemos bien

-Yo también lo espero

Sakura lo mira y sonríe levemente. Luego de cenar Yue la acompaña hasta su casa

-Muchas gracias por la invitación... la pase bien...- Susurra la ojiverde una vez llegan a la puerta.

-No es nada...-sonríe levemente-Yo también la pase bien...-le toma las manos

Sakura le sonríe tranquilamente... -Entonces esperemos que se repita en algún momento-

-Claro...-el asiente pausadamente y luego se acerca despacio hasta besarla con suavidad. Sakura permanece estática, sorprendida por aquel repentino beso.

-Buenas noches-agrega el separándose de ella- Que descanses-se aleja caminando

La joven lo mira alejarse mientras se tocaba los labios con la punta dedos dedos... Luego de entrar, recorre el extenso camino hacia su casa. El enorme edificio estaba muy callado, era tarde, y al parecer todos dormían. Suspira y se saca sus sandalias para poder caminar sin hacer ruido...

-Llegas tarde-comenta alguien de repente

La ojiverde se sobresalta y voltea buscando con la mirada a la persona que le hablaba. Allí ve a Shaoran, estaba sentado en el pasillo con el libro en las manos

-Me asustaste...- Susurra apretando las sandalias contra su pecho.

-Perdón...-suspira y se pone de pie

-No... No hiciste nada malo... me estabas esperando?- Cuestiona mirándolo

-Solo leía...

-A oscuras?- Cuestiona sorprendida -Que buena vista...- Agrega fascinada

El suspira y camina subiendo las escaleras, su habitación estaba en el último piso

-Buenas noches

-Espera...- susurra siguiéndolo -Que hacías ahí Shaoran?-

-Mhh...-el se detiene y la mira por sobre su hombro-es peligroso que vuelvas tan tarde... me preocupe un poco, pero estabas en buena compañía así que no debí hacerlo

Sakura lo mira en silencio un momento y luego sonríe levemente. Se había preocupado por ella?

-Mejor voy a dormir-suspira-mañana tengo trabajo temprano

-Estas muy cansado?- Cuestiona la ojiverde

-Un poco-responde el sin darle importancia, luego le da el libro-

Sakura lo toma y suspira -Esta bien... que descanses…

-Igualmente-sube las escaleras-

Sakura lo mira subir y luego se va a su habitación

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura dormía tranquilamente a pesar de ser media mañana. Ese día no se había levantado temprano como era su costumbre. Despierta cuando todos habían terminado de almorzar. Cuando la criada que levantaba la mesa le ofreció de comer, la joven negó levemente con la cabeza prefiriendo salir al jardín.

Camina algo dormida por los pequeños senderos que recorrían el jardín y luego se sienta a la sombra de un árbol. Al ver a Shaoran no muy lejos de allí caminando de regreso a la casa luego de su trabajo matutino lo llama repitiendo varias veces su nombre hasta que el joven se acerca

-Si... que pasa señorita Kinomoto?

Sakura lo mira en silencio sorprendida... por que no la llamaba por su nombre? Suspira y niega con la cabeza mirando hacia el jardín.

-Nada... olvidalo...- Susurra acomodándose la falda para luego abrazarse las piernas.

-Recorrí la mitad del jardín para escuchar lo que tenia que decirme...dígame que necesita

-Nada...- Suspira-Solo quería saber como habías dormido...- Comenta, luego se pone de pie sosteniéndose del árbol para no tropezar.

-Ah... dormí bien, gracias por preguntar...-hace una pausa y la observa con cuidado, de repente parecía mas frágil- te... se siente mal?

-Por que no me tuteas como antes?- Cuestiona

-Creo que es mejor así... no esta bien que tomemos tanta confianza

-Claro...- Suspira-Que lastima... pensé que éramos amigos...- Susurra mirando el suelo.

-Eso le traería problemas

-Estoy desilusionada...- Culmina-Bueno... me voy... tengo que regar mi planta...- Comenta para luego comenzar a caminar apresurada

-Mhh... No cree que... seria un problema si su prometido se entera que su novia es amiga del jardinero?

-Sos... algo tonto si te dejas influenciar por algo así...- Agrega mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

-Bueno, gracias-suspira

-Yo pensé... que eras mi amigo...- Suspira volteando a verlo.

-Yo también lo pensé...-la mira-Pero creía... que los amigos se contaban las cosas importantes…

-Sos un tonto Shaoran...- Susurra la ojiverde dolida por aquel trato frío que recibía de su parte.

-Eso creo...-responde el coincidiendo con su opinión-Pero... a pesar de eso me dolió que no confiaras en mi

-Que querías que te dijera?- Cuestiona sintiendo un nudo en la garganta -Que mis padres me comprometieron con un sujeto que apenas conozco hace un par de días?- Agrega-Me molestaba pensar eso... yo intentaba olvidarlo por el momento pasando un buen rato, con mi amigo... hablando de flores y bonitas historias...- Culmina -Dios! que tonta soy!- Suspira

-Esta bien...-suspira-No puedo exigirte nada, no tenes porque contarme esas cosas sino queres... creo que confundí las cosas, lamento haberte molestado con todo esto

-No...- Niega con la cabeza-Yo lo lamento...

-No, no te disculpes...-agrega el sintiéndose peor que antes, no quería hacerla sentir mal por sus tonterías- el error fue mío, debí saber que solo soy esa persona con quien pasas buenos ratos hablando de flores

Sakura niega con la cabeza y luego le toma la mano para después sentarse a la sombra del árbol.

-Tenias razón de molestarte... sos un gran amigo Shaoran...- Susurra

-No quería angustiarte...-la mira preocupado-Soy un tonto...

-Supongo que luego podré vengarme por tu 'mal comportamiento'- Responde acomodándose para luego mirarlo y sonreírle levemente.

-En realidad lo siento...- Susurra

-No pienses mas en esto si? te prometo no volver a actuar así-Sakura sonríe y le da unas cariñosas palmadas en la cabeza...

El sonríe y luego mira hacia otro lado del parque al escuchar pasos, Yue se acercaba a ellos con una expresión no muy amigable. Sakura lo mira y se pone de pie para luego saludarlo con una reverencia.

-Quien es el?-cuestiona un poco enfadado-

-Ah?- Suspira y ladea la cabeza un poco para luego sonreír levemente-El es Shaoran un amigo mío...- Responde para luego volverse al ambarino-Shaoran es el Yue, mi prometido...- Agrega

El castaño asiente, eso ya lo sabia, los había visto juntos la noche de la fiesta y también el día anterior cuando Sakura había vuelto...

-De donde salio?-agrega Yue-No tiene buen aspecto…

-No le faltes el respeto, por favor... es mi amigo...- Musita la ojiverde ofendida como si la hubieran agredido verbalmente.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta-agrega el viéndola con el ceño fruncido

-Que mas da?- Suspira-Es mi amigo... y es alguien a quien aprecio mucho...- Culmina.

-No quiero que mi prometida este con otros hombres-responde el tomándola del brazo y zamarreándola suavemente-No quiero salir con una cualquiera…

-Soltala-responde firmemente Shaoran quien se había puesto de pie-No me importa si me insultas a mí... pero no hables así de Sakura...

-Shaoran...- Sakura giro la cabeza para mirarlo para luego volver la vista a Yue intentando zafarse.

-Mh... Quien te crees?-cuestiona Yue molesto- Yo voy a hacer lo que quiera, ella es MI prometida

-Eso no te da derecho a lastimarla...-responde el castaño.

-Yue, ya basta...- Musita la ojiverde mirándolo... rezaba porque ello acabara rápido sin que llevara a daños físicos para el ambarino o para ella. El la suelta bruscamente y luego la mira.

-Vamos

-No...- Niega con la cabeza -Estaba hablando con mi amigo...- Responde frotándose el brazo.

-No vas a hacer lo que te digo?-agrega mas enfadado que antes

-Dejala en paz-la defiende Shaoran poniéndose delante de ella

Sakura los mira en silencio asustada por la mirada rencorosa de Yue. Luego suspira y mira al ambarino.

-Es mi culpa...-agrega el castaño para luego suspirar-Yo le pedí que viniera, ella no quería hacerlo, no te enfades con ella

Yue lo mira en silencio unos momentos para luego golpearlo en el rostro dejándolo en el suelo

-No quiero verte de nuevo cerca de Sakura...

-Yue! te volviste loco!?- Cuestiona la ojiverde en un grito para luego agacharse junto al ambarino.

-Te espero adentro en 5 minutos-agrega el antes de irse atravesando el parque.

Sakura suspira y mira al ambarino preocupada, luego lo ayuda a sentarse mirando la marca del golpe.

-Que cruel es...- Suspira molesta y aun asustada.

-Tenia razón en enojarse-responde el cubriendo el golpe con su mano.

-No lo toques...- Pide corriéndole la mano con suavidad-Vamos a buscar algo de hielo para que no se hinche... si?

-Yo me ocupo, vos mejor entra antes de que se ponga peor

-Esto fue mi culpa...- Suspira

-No, no lo fue, el no puede tratarte así...

-Yo no quiero este compromiso, Shaoran...- Susurra la ojiverde -Y ahora lo quiero menos...- Suspira

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, explicaselo a tus padres

-No lo entenderían...- Responde y le besa la mejilla-Ponete hielo para que no se hinche...- Aconseja poniéndose de pie

-Prometeme algo...-le pide el viéndola

-Si... que cosa?- Se agacha un poco para poder verlo bien

-Si el vuelve a portarte así... a tratarte de mal modo... vas a decirmelo si?

-Te lo prometo...- Susurra para luego enderezarse.

-Cuidate…

-Igual vos...- Sonríe y luego camina hacia la casa con paso lento...

Shaoran la mira alejarse y luego decide acabar su trabajo. Al entrar en la casa, Sakura va a la cocina donde pide una taza de te. Luego va al living donde se sienta. Allí su hermano conversaba con un amigo de su universidad al que Sakura ya conocía y apreciaba mucho

-Mh? Monstruo recuerdas a Yukito?- Cuestiona el morocho volviéndose a su hermana. La distraída joven voltea la cabeza viendo al chico junto a su hermano, el cual es taba en una silla de ruedas

-Hola Yukito- Lo saluda para luego ponerse de pie y acercarse para abrazarlo dándole la bienvenida, él le corresponde el abrazo

-Hace mucho no te veía, creciste mucho Sakura-comenta él

-Pero no deja de ser un monstruo- Interviene rápidamente el morocho antes de que la ojiverde pudiera responder

-Jaja no lo es-Yukito sonríe-

-Eso! no soy un monstruo!- Se defiende la ojiverde zamarreando a su hermano mayor mientras lo sujetaba de la camisa. Luego lo suelta dejándolo caer mareado sobre el sillón y mira al chico junto a él.

-Vas a quedarte un tiempo con nosotros?- Cuestiona curiosa

-Hasta la boda de Touya-explica el.

-Ya veo...- Asiente y le sonríe-Es una buena noticia...- Culmina

-Me alegro que así sea-sonríe amablemente.

La ojiverde asiente y luego suspira, todavía le dolía un poco la fuerza con la que Yue la había sujetado del brazo. Sacude la cabeza y se sienta en su sitio a beber su te.

-Va a ser dentro de pocos días-comenta Yukito recordándolo-No Touya?

-Si... En una semana... o dos...- Responde el aludido pensativo, para luego desperezarse-Bien, Yuki... voy a enseñarte tu habitación...- Comenta el joven poniéndose de pie

-E...esperen... yo los acompaño...- Pide la ojiverde al ver por una de las ventanas a su prometido.

El morocho mira a su hermana sin comprender y asiente, así todos suben al segundo piso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Muy bien, aquí el 4to capitulo de esta historia… aunque casi no hay reviews la subimos igual xD! Jajaj por los poquitos que la leen y que les gusta. Gracias a Naguchan y neko90-bcn que fueron las unicas que nos dejaron review… esperamos más para la proxima!

Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	5. Fiesta y problemas

**Amor en el jardín**

**Summary:** El amor no diferencia entre culturas ni posiciones sociales, por eso florece donde nadie podría predecirlo. Entre el verde del jardín los sentimientos pierden control, y nadie puede elegir lo que dicta su corazón. UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 5:** Fiesta y problemas

_-Si... En una semana... o dos...- Responde el aludido pensativo, para luego desperezarse-Bien, Yuki... voy a enseñarte tu habitación...- Comenta el joven poniéndose de pie_

_-E...esperen... yo los acompaño...- Pide la ojiverde al ver por una de las ventanas a su prometido._

_El morocho mira a su hermana sin comprender y asiente, así todos suben al segundo piso._

Un par de días después. La ojiverde sale a recorrer el jardín mientras jugaba con un sobre que llevaba en las manos. Al ver al ambarino, sostiene el sobre con los dientes y se acerca con cuidado al chico por detrás, para luego cubrirle los ojos.

-Mhh??-se sobresalta y toca las manos de la joven-Sakura?

La ojiverde suspira resignada y lo suelta-Como supiste que era yo?- Cuestiona curiosa

-Jaja puedo darme cuenta...-sonríe

-Como?- Insiste.

-Por tu perfume...-explica

-Mi perfume?- Cuestiona para luego bajar la vista avergonzada

-Claro-sonríe de buen humor-

-Tan fuerte es?- Pregunta mirándolo apenada.

-No, es muy lindo-responde agachándose junto a las flores-

Sakura sonríe para luego imitarlo y darle el sobre... -Toma-

-Que es esto?-cuestiona viendo el sobre celeste

-Es la invitación a la boda de mi hermano...- Explica la ojiverde

-La boda de tu hermano??-el suspira y le devuelve el sobre-No puedo ir

-Por que?- Cuestiona tomando el sobre mientras lo miraba angustiada.

-Nunca fui a una de esas fiestas... no sabría que hacer, además no creo que a tu familia le guste la idea

-Mi hermano me la dio.,.- Responde la ojiverde justificándose -Dijo que podía invitar a un amigo-Culmina... -Quiero invitarte Shaoran...

-Estas segura?

-Por supuesto...- Asiente... -Si no sabes como comportarte... yo puedo ayudarte...-Explica-Vas a venir? por favor..,- Pide tomándole las manos las cuales apretaba suavemente.

-Esta bien...-asiente y sonríe levemente-me encantaría ir

-En serio?- Lo mira para luego sonreír y abrazarlo -Ah! que bien!!- Exclama contenta al tiempo que ambos caían al suelo. El se sonroja levemente sorprendido y luego le corresponde el abraza con suavidad. Sakura sonreía animada, luego se incorpora y le toma las manos ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Que voy a ponerme?-pregunta el castaño.

La ojiverde lo mira pensativa y luego sonríe tomándole la mano para guiarlo hacia la casa. El la sigue sin comprender mientras Sakura lo guía hasta la habitación del amigo de su hermano donde golpea la puerta.

-Adelante-dice la voz de Yukito desde el interior

-Hola, Yukito...- Lo saluda la ojiverde una vez se asoma

-Hola Sakura-sonríe

La castaña sonríe y entra en la habitación para luego acercársele-Yukito...-Susurra apenada para luego explicarle la situación, esperando que el pudiera ayudarla.

-Mhh...-el lo medita un momento y luego se acerca al placard sacando una caja del interior dándosela a la castaña.

-Y esto?- Cuestiona sentándose para poder abrir la caja curiosa

-Puede usarlo-responde el-a mi ya no me queda

-En serio?- Cuestiona viendo el traje para luego sonreírle -Muchas gracias- susurra para luego abrazarlo

-No es nada-sonríe y una vez se separa un poco la mira hablándole en voz baja-Que sentís por él Sakura?

-Por Shaoran?- Cuestiona en el mismo tono, mirándolo sin comprender -El es mi amigo... y yo lo quiero mucho...

-Estas segura de eso?

-Esta mal?- Cuestiona sin comprender, luego de meditar un momento.

-Me refiero a si estas segura que solo lo queres como un amigo-explica

-Si...- Asiente

-Ya veo...-suspira

-Además... yo no puedo enamorarme, Yukito...- Responde la ojiverde mirándolo-Tengo que querer a mi prometido...- Agrega.

-Lo queres?

La ojiverde niega levemente con la cabeza

-Entonces no te fuerces a hacerlo

Sakura asiente y recarga la cabeza en el regazo del chico... -Me asusta...

-Te asusta?-le acomoda el cabello-porque?

-Es frío... y cuando me vio charlando con Shaoran... se molesto mucho... me trato mal y cuando Shaoran me defendió, Yue lo golpeo...- Explica -Yukito... si yo llegara a enamorarme de Shaoran... estaría mal?- Cuestiona pensativa

-Porque lo estaría? nunca esta mal enamorarse

Sakura asiente tranquila.

-Tene cuidado con Yue-agrega el-

Sakura asiente y le sonríe

-Mejor anda a dárselo-comenta recordándole que Shaoran la esperaba en la puerta

-Cierto...- Asiente y se pone de pie de un salto para luego tomar la caja

-Nos vemos mañana por la noche-se despide Yukito.

-Jaja, esta bien...- Sonríe y le besa la mejilla para luego salir.

Shaoran la esperaba en la puerta mientras conversaba con su amiga quien llevaba algo de ropa sucia en un cesto. Al verlos la ojiverde se acerca lentamente para poder escuchar.

-Jaja no te burles, no podía negarme-agrega el castaño respondiendo a algo que había dicho la otra chica.

-Sos muy inocente Shao...- Le dice la chica en un tono cariñoso para luego mirar a la ojiverde -Ah! señorita Kinomoto... yo solo... estaba... ah! ya iba a dejar esto...- se justifica.

-Soy Sakura...- Responde la aludida tranquilamente para luego darle la caja al ambarino.

-Que es esto?-pregunta el

-La ropa para mañana...- Explica

-De donde la sacaste??

-Me lo dio un amigo de mi hermano...- Responde. Luego mira a la amiga del amarino quien le sonreía con picardía al chico para luego irse a continuar con su trabajo.

-Crees que esta ropa me quedara bien?-pregunta no muy seguro viendo el traje.

-Si...- Asiente y le toma la mano comenzando a caminar-Vamos a ver que tal te queda...- Comenta

-Ahora??-la mira dudoso-Mejor me lo pruebo mañana por la noche…

-Como voy a arreglarlo si no se como te queda?- Lo mira-No va a pasar nada, Shaoran- Le sonríe y ambos caminan a su habitación donde ella le indica que se cambiara en el baño. El se cambia y luego se mira al espejo del baño meditando, se sentía incomodo con esa ropa...suspira y sale viendo a la ojiverde, quien lo mira y se pone de pie, puesto que estaba sentada sobre su cama... Luego sonríe y se acerca acomodándole la camisa.

-Que te parece?-pregunta el viéndose a si mismo

-Te ves...- Comienza a decir para luego quedarse meditabunda un momento.

-Mh?-el la mira esperando su respuesta

-Muy, muy bien...- Afirma asintiendo -Sos un chico muy apuesto Shaoran... lo sabias?- Cuestiona sonriente

-Jaja gracias-sonríe levemente sonrojado.

Sakura sonríe mirándolo...

-Va a ser mejor que me cambie y vuelva a mi trabajo

-Esta bien...- Asiente y suspira para luego mirar la planta que seguía cuidando.

-Esta muy bien...-comenta acercándose a la maceta para examinar las brillantes hojas del jazmín

-Lo crees?- Cuestiona nerviosa

-Si...-asiente-Pronto va a dar flores... y eso es gracias al cariño que le das…

Sakura sonríe levemente ruborizada

-Haces un buen trabajo con ella-asiente para si, luego va al baño donde vuelve a cambiarse. La ojiverde miraba la planta en silencio...

Rato después Shaoran sale llevando la caja en las manos, se preguntaba si el día de la fiesta se animaría a preguntarle a Sakura si quería bailar con el... aunque no seria muy conveniente, ella tenia que estar con Yue. Al escuchar la puerta la joven voltea a mirarlo, luego sonríe levemente.

-Entonces... nos vemos mañana por la noche-musita el

-Esta bien...- Asiente y sonríe

-Mhhh... pensaba... que va a pasar con Yue?

-No lo se...- Suspira y mira la ventana.

-En ese caso... creo que solo podremos saludarnos de lejos-suspira y camina hacia la puerta

-No...- Niega con la cabeza-Quiero que mañana estés conmigo Shaoran...- Pide para luego mirarlo.

-Pero como vamos a hacer?? No quiero que Yue vuelva a enfadarse con vos

-No importa...- Lo mira.

-Si importa, va a traerte problemas... no quiero que te haga daño...

-Yue asusta... no?- Cuestiona

-A mi no me asusta-responde el con seguridad-pero si me asusta la idea que pueda lastimarte

-A mi?- Cuestiona mirándolo sorprendida

-Claro...-asiente-

-Por que?- Lo mira para luego sonreír levemente.

-Mhh... Porque...-se sonroja bajando la mirada para luego negar con la cabeza- Porque quiero que estés bien

Sakura se pone de pie y deja la caja sobre la cama para luego abrazar al ambarino. -"_Que dulce es..."-_ Piensa mientras cerraba los ojos.

El se sorprende un poco por su actitud repentina pero no dice nada, podía sentir su corazón acelerarse al sentirla muy cerca.

-No te preocupes...- Lo mira y sonríe para luego devolverle la caja

-Esta bien...-asiente-

-Nos vemos mañana, si?- Sonríe

-Claro...-asiente-Nos vemos-agrega antes de salir.

---------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente la fiesta empieza a la hora acordada, la ojiverde miraba en todas direcciones buscando al ambarino con la vista.

-Al fin te encuentro...- Susurra la joven una vez se acerca al verlo.

-Hola...-sonríe al verla-

La castaña le sonríe para luego aplaudir al igual que los demás presentes, al ver entrar a la pareja recién casada.

-Lleva un vestido muy lindo-comenta el castaño refiriéndose al vestido de novia de la mujer de Touya.La ojiverde asiente mirando a los recién llegados, los invitados se acercaban para felicitarlos. Luego de un momento, se acerca la ojiverde con sus padres a saludar a la feliz pareja.

Un instante después comienza a sonar el vals y todos ven el primer baile del nuevo matrimonio para luego integrarse los demás a bailar.

-Shaoran... bailamos?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirándolo con una sonrisa

-Bailar?-musita el viéndola-No se hacerlo…

Sakura sonríe y le toma la mano

-Voy a hacerte quedar en ridículo-comenta el siguiéndola

-Jaja no...- Le sonríe y luego se detiene en la pista haciendo que el chico posara su mano libre en su cintura quien se sonroja levemente y mira el suelo dejándose guiar por Sakura. Luego de unos pasos de prueba en los que la joven le enseña al castaño, ambos comienzan a bailar tranquilamente.

-Que es esto?-inquiere una voz a espaldas de ambos mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de la joven

-Mh...- Sakura cierra los ojos con fuerza al sentir presión en el hombro para luego voltear y mirar a su prometido.

-Deberías bailar conmigo-agrega tomándola de la cintura separándola del castaño

-Pero... Yue...- Intenta zafarse -Me duele...

-No deberías hacer estas cosas entonces

-Me estas lastimando, Yue...- Susurra la ojiverde intentando zafarse.

-No estas escuchando?-interfiere Shaoran-Soltala!

Sakura lo mira. No quería que volvieran a golpearlo por su culpa

-Jaja quien sos vos para interferir? el jardinero del palacio?-se burla el-No se que haces acá

-No le digas así!- Reclama la ojiverde mirándolo-Yo lo quiero mucho y no voy a dejar que lo molestes...- Agrega para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza al sentir que le apretaba el agarre

-Mhp...-Shaoran lo mira molesto apretando los puños, no quería iniciar una pelea allí y arruinarlo todo, lo mejor seria que se fuera- Me voy...-agrega volteándose.

-Shaoran... No te vayas…- Pide la joven

-Va a ser mejor-responde el

-No...- Niega con la cabeza.

-Si...-asiente- Pasala bien

Sakura lo mira en silencio para luego sobresaltarse al ver que Yue la habían soltado.

-No te acerques a mi hermana!!- Exclama el morocho quien había empujado al prometido de la ojiverde.

-Que crees que haces??-cuestiona Yue enfadado

-La estabas lastimando!- Touya lo mira molesto mientras la ojiverde se alejaba un poco asustada.

-Claro que no!-se defiende el- Solo quería dejar claro que ella debe estar conmigo!

-Te estas pasando con eso!

-No-responde seriamente Yue-ella me estaba engañando con este sujeto-agrega señalando a Shaoran

-Jaja, Sakura?- Cuestiona el hombre-Ella no seria capaz!- Mustia empujándolo -No vuelvas a tocarle un pelo a mi hermana entendido!?-

-Mh... bien...-agrega el de cabello largo para luego irse enfadado

-Sakura estas bien?- Cuestiona el morocho mirando a la ojiverde quien asentía levemente.

-Que pasa Touya?-pregunta alarmada su nueva esposa

-Nada... ese entupido- Comenta señalando con la cabeza al prometido de la ojiverde-Estaba molestando a mi hermana...

-Calmate si?-agrega masajeando sus hombros al verlo tenso-Quiero que disfrutes de la fiesta

-Si...- Asiente relajado para luego besarla -Vamos- sonríe levemente y mira al ambarino -Cuidala...- Pide mas a modo de orden para luego irse con su esposa.

Shaoran los ve alejarse y luego suspira, se sentía culpable por todo ese incidente, si no hubiera aceptado bailar con ella todo aquello se hubiera evitado.

-Lamento todo lo ocurrido, Shaoran...- susurra la ojiverde incomoda.

-Lamente haber causado esto

Sakura niega con la cabeza en silencio para luego encogerse un poco al sentir algo de frío.

-Vamos a tomar algo-agrega cubriéndola con el saco de su traje.

-Claro...- Asiente y le toma la mano

Ambos van hasta la mesa donde Shaoran sirve algo en dos vasos

-Gracias...- Susurra la joven tomando uno de los vasos para luego beber un poco.

-Estas temblando...-agrega viendo sus manos-

-Estoy bien...- Responde

El asiente y suspira, Sakura lo mira y sonríe levemente...

-Es una lastima que no pudiéramos acabar de bailar…-comenta él sin pensarlo.

-Como poder, podemos seguir bailando...- Le sonríe.

-Pero ya paso la canción que sabia bailar-responde apenado

Sakura sonríe levemente y le toma la mano apretándola con suavidad.

-Tuviste miedo?

-Algo...- Responde dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Supongo que no debía irme... pero… quería hacerlo para protegerte...

Sakura niega con la cabeza y le sonríe-Me alegra que te quedaras...

-Ahora todo va a solucionarse-agrega el-Tu hermano lo vio y seguro va a hablar con tus padres

La ojiverde asiente mirando la mesa

-No te preocupes

-Sos muy bueno conmigo, Shaoran...

-Eso... te molesta??

-Jaja, claro que no...- Responde sonriéndole

-Me alegra...-sonríe-porque a esta altura me seria muy difícil dejar de quererte...-agrega para luego sonrojarse por sus propias palabras

Sakura sonríe y toma una de las masitas que estaban sobre la mesa para luego ponersena en la boca al ambarino...El sonrie divertido y luego la come. La ojiverde sonrie y luego toma una para luego comer una ella. A pesar del incidente el ambiente entre ellos seguia como al comienzo, y aunque Shaoran se esforzaba por no ilucionarse cada vez le resultaba mas difícil, era como vivir un sueño…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Holas!! Pocos lectores que leen este fic disculpen! Me demore mas de un mes en actualizar y eso que el fic ya lo tengo escrito xDD! Jejeje perdón!! Es que como habrán notado tenemos muchos otros proyectos también y hay que seguir adelante con todos ellos!

Gracias a: neko90-bcn, Juchiz, Naguchan, minatotsuki y sakura-hilary por ssu reviews! Por fa sigan asi y espero que mas gente se sume!! Jeje

Nos leemos pronto! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi!


	6. Visitas al hopital

**Amor en el jardín**

**Summary:** El amor no diferencia entre culturas ni posiciones sociales, por eso florece donde nadie podría predecirlo. Entre el verde del jardín los sentimientos pierden control, y nadie puede elegir lo que dicta su corazón. UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 6:** Visitas al hopital

_Sakura sonríe y toma una de las masitas que estaban sobre la mesa para luego ponérsela en la boca al ambarino...El sonríe divertido y luego la come. La ojiverde sonríe y luego toma una para luego comer una ella. A pesar del incidente el ambiente entre ellos seguía como al comienzo, y aunque Shaoran se esforzaba por no ilusionarse cada vez le resultaba mas difícil, era como vivir un sueño…_

El castaño se sobresalta al ver a tres chicas acercarse a ellos muy alborotadas. Sakura las mira sin comprender... luego suspira resignada y le da el saco al ambarino

-Mh?-la mira sin comprender-Ya no tenes frío?

-Voy a ir adentro por un abrigo... seguro debes tener frío...- Responde para justificarse la ojiverde

-Como quieras...-responde el para luego volverse a las chicas que lo miraban de modo extraño.

-Les gustas...- Comenta la ojiverde en voz baja de modo que sólo él la escuchara para luego suspirar y caminar hacia la casa. El la mira alejarse y luego se vuelve a las jóvenes quienes lo saludaban con una sonrisa-

-Sos pariente de Sakura?- Cuestiona una

-Emh... no...

-Sos su... novio?- Interviene otra con preocupación

-No...-responde el-Solo soy su amigo

-Que bueno!

-Mh? porque?-ladea la cabeza

-Porque seria un desperdicio que estés con ella...- Se encoge de hombros

-Desperdicio?-repite un poco extrañado- No esta bien que digas algo así

-Por que?- Cuestiona

-Porque es una buena chica

La joven se encoge de hombros sin importarle aquel comentario.

-Bailas con nosotras?-invita otra tomándola la mano

-Vendrías??- Insiste la primera

-Pero…-musita viendo hacia la casa, aun Sakura no había regresado.

-Pero... que?- Cuestiona la joven frente a el

-No, nada…-suspira y asiente

La joven sonríe y le toma la mano guiándola a la pista. Allí se quedan bailando un largo rato. Cuando regresa, ve a la ojiverde sentada conversando con Yukito mientras lo esperaba. El los mira desde lejos, no quería interrumpir. Al sentirse observada, la ojiverde voltea la cabeza y lo saluda con la mano haciendo un gesto para que se acercara.

-Te divertías Shaoran?- Cuestiona la joven sonriéndole.

-Un poco-acepta el

Sakura sonríe y se pone de pie acomodándose el saco que había ido a buscar para luego sacudirse la falda de su vestido...Shaoran permanece en silencio observándola

-Ves Yukito... yo te dije que le había quedado bien...- Comenta la joven mostrando el traje que el ambarino llevaba puesto.

-Jaja si, eso creo-el asiente contento-Hacen una bonita pareja

La ojiverde lo mira y se sonroja avergonzada

-Jaja no tengo razón?-insiste el de cabello claro.

Sakura sonríe avergonzada y luego mira al ambarino esperando que dijera algo. El permanece en silencio viendo a la gente ir y venir simulando no haber oído nada. La joven ladea la cabeza sin comprender luego vuelve la vista al amigo de su hermano

-La estas pasando bien Yukito?

-Si claro-sonríe-

-Me alegra escuchar eso...- Afirma la ojiverde

Luego de un rato de recorrer el parque y comer algo Sakura y Shaoran se sientan en las escalinatas de entrada a la casa, ella no parecía sentirse muy bien, de repente se veía un poco más pálida.

-Queres entrar?-ofrece el

-Estoy bien...- Le sonríe -Gracias por preocuparte-

-No es nada-responde el para luego desperezarse sobresaltándose al sentir algo caer pesadamente sobre sus piernas, al mirar ve a la ojiverde quien había caído inconsciente.

El la mira preocupado sosteniendo con una mano sus hombros y la otra su cabeza, luego de llamarla un par de veces corroborando que estaba inconsciente la levanta en brazos y entra recostándola en el sillón de la sala de estar. Luego de un momento entran la madre y la prima de la joven.

-Sakura! que paso??-pregunta la morocha preocupada acercándose.

-Mi hija!- Exclama escandalizada la mujer para luego ver como la ojiverde volvía en si.

-Sakura, estas bien?-pregunta en un tono suave y tranquilo Shaoran quien aun la sostenía con cuidado. La ojiverde lo mira y niega con la cabeza para luego cerrar los ojos.

-Que sentís?-agrega quitándole el cabello del rostro.

-Tengo mucho frío... y calor al mismo tiempo... me duele el cuerpo... y la cabeza me da vueltas...- Susurra

-Necesitas acostarte y descansar...-opina el- Tranquila si?-agrega para luego ver a la madre de la chica-Voy a llevarla a su habitación...

-Si...- La mujer asiente y mira a su sobrina-Tomoyo... podrías acompañarlo? yo voy a llamar a un medico...- Se va.

La amatista asiente y luego sigue a Shaoran hasta la habitación de Sakura donde la recuesta en la cama con suavidad

-Estoy bien... mi mama exagera...- Susurra la ojiverde con los ojos cerrados

-No lo creo...-responde el castaño preocupado al verla así de repente.

-Debió ser algo que comí... quizás me hizo mal al estomago...- Responde -Debo descansar y voy a estar mejor...

-Si...-asiente y la cubre con las sabanas. La ojiverde se acomoda y le toma la mano.

-Queres que me quede?-pregunta el al notar que se aseguraba de que no se soltara. La chica asiente tranquilamente.

-Esta bien...-asiente y se sienta en el borde de la cama

Al cabo de un rato, llega el medico en compañía de su madre. Por este motivo todos los demás abandonan la habitación mientras este la revisaba. Minutos después este sale hablando con los padres de la chica... luego de despedirse se va.

-Que tiene?-pregunta el castaño viendo a la madre de Sakura.

-Al parecer se intoxico con algo...- Comenta-Tienen que internarla...- Culmina.

-Internarla? esta tan mal?-pregunta con cierto temor

La mujer asiente y mira la habitación preocupada-Dijo que los síntomas van a volverse cada vez peor...

-Pero... va a estar bien no?

La madre de la ojiverde lo mira -No lo se...- Responde con cierta angustia-Voy a ir a llamar a una ambulancia para que vengan a recogerla...- culmina yéndose por el pasillo

El la mira alejarse, sentía un nudo en el estomago... suspira y decide entrar a ver a Sakura, pero para eso debía mostrarse tranquilo para así calmarla también. La ojiverde miraba TV en silencio pero al escuchar la puerta, la apaga y suspira.

-Como te sentís? Mejor?-pregunta el castaño acercándose

Sakura asiente y lo mira para luego tomarle la mano haciéndolo sentarse junto a ella

-Me dijeron que van a tener que llevarte al hospital..-comenta el viendo su mano.

-Tengo miedo...- Susurra mirando las sabanas.

-No tengas miedo...-responde el tomando su mentón con suavidad para que lo mire-vas a estar bien, te lo prometo

Sakura lo mira tomándole la mano con mas fuerza, a pesar de lo que le decía estaba asustada.

-Me crees?

-Si...- Asiente... luego se acomoda.

-Por eso tenes que estar tranquila...-sonríe levemente y luego suelta sus manos para sacarse el reloj, programa la alarma del mismo y se lo pone a la chica en la muñeca-cuando suena esa alarma... significa que voy a estar pensando en vos...-le explica suavemente.

-Jaja, y como vas a escucharlo?- Cuestiona viendo el reloj.

-Se a que hora lo programe-explica

-Ya veo...- Asiente y le sonríe-Gracias...

-Gracias porque? somos amigos no?-La ojiverde lo mira en silencio-Que pasa??

-Me preguntaba... si vas a ir a verme...

-Siempre que tenga un momento libre-afirma el-de todas formas vas a estar allí poco tiempo

-Pero me gustaría que fueras a visitarme...- Responde -Así voy a recuperarme mas rápido...- Explica de modo infantil.

-Jaja entonces voy a ir a verte todos los días, o podría quedarme a vivir allí…-comenta bromeando

-Jaja, supongo que con que vayas a verme cuando puedas va a estar bien... vas a volverte loco yendo de un lado a otro...

-No te preocupes, si es por vos esta bien-sonríe

-Por que haces todo esto por mi?

-Porque... somos amigos?-responde como si fuera obvio

-Antes de que fuéramos amigos... me salvaste...- Susurra luego suspira y apoya la cabeza en el pecho del chico

-Cualquiera hubiera echo lo mismo...

-Y yo fui muy grosera con vos...- Se recrimina a si misma

-Eso fue hace tiempo, ya no importa

Sakura se friega los ojos sintiendo deseos de llorar... no entendía, pero sentía que esa seria la ultima vez que vería a su amigo... y tenia miedo...

-Tranquila...-agrega para luego verla y acariciar una de sus mejillas.

La joven asiente apretando los puños... El toma sus manos acariciándolas para hacer que cedieran y luego las besa un par de veces. Sakura lo mira y sonríe levemente

-Puedo hacer algo para que te animes?

-Cuidarías mi planta?- Pide la chica cerrando los ojos.

-No te preocupes por ella

Sakura asiente y luego se acomoda en el pecho del chico. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón... era agradable. El le acaricia la cabeza, concentrándose en mantener la calma, el sentirla tan cerca lo ponía nervioso pero no quería que lo notara

-Shaoran... estas tenso?- Cuestiona de repente ella rompiendo el momentáneo silencio -Algo te perturba?... tu corazón late muy fuerte...- Susurra

-Eh... no...

Sakura sonrie y suspira. Momentos después entra la madre de la chica seguida por dos enfermeros que traían una camilla. Luego de lidiar con la joven que se mostraba asustada y se negaba a irse, logran subirla a la ambulancia. Shaoran mira el vehículo irse y luego decide ir a su habitación.

-Shaoran! me entere de lo que paso con la señorita Kinomoto...- Comenta Kida quien lo esperaba alli.

-Mhh si...-asiente

-Oh... amigo...- Susurra la joven abrazándolo-No te desanimes

-Eso intento...-la mira-crees que va a estar bien?

-Seguro que si...- Asiente y lo mira... luego lo suelta y muestra la mejor sonrisa que puede, a decir verdad dudaba un poco de la salud de la joven. El asiente y se deja caer de espaldas en la cama

-Bueno... te dejo descansar... nos vemos mañana...- Se despide ella. Lo conocía bien, y sabía que prefería estar solo.

-------------------------------------

Al día siguiente tal como se lo había prometido Shaoran va a ver a la chica luego de acabar sus tareas en la casa. Al llegar, ve a varios médicos entrando y saliendo de la habitación de la ojiverde quien al parecer había perdido el conocimiento durante la noche, y aun no despertaba. Por lo tanto le dicen al recién llegado que esperara afuera.

Luego de un par de horas, le dicen que podía entrar a verla, pero que no la sobresaltara. En la habitación, la ojiverde miraba por la ventana mientras se trenzaba el cabello.

-Hola...-la saluda el castaño al entrar sentándose en la silla que había junto a la cama. Al escucharlo, la joven lo mira y sonríe.

-Shaoran... como estas?-

-Bien...-asiente-vos? como te sentís?

-Estoy bien...- Responde tranquilamente para luego acomodarse mirando el techo.

-Si? recién los médicos estaban preocupados…

-Solo fue un desmayo... no pasa nada...- Sonríe para luego suspirar y cerrar los ojos. El asiente y la observa en silencio.

-Espero poder volver a casa pronto...- Se sienta y lo mira

-Yo también lo espero...-asiente-Estoy haciendo algunas remodelaciones que tu madre pidió en el jardín, cuando lo veas vas a sorprenderte

-Si?- Le sonríe -Que estas haciendo? no vas a contarme?- Cuestiona tirándole suavemente de la camisa.

-Es una sorpresa-responde el sonriendo-vas a verlo cuando regreses

-Ni si quiera una pista?- Cuestiona poniendo cara de borrego lastimado

-Mhhh... jaja no-sonríe divertido-

-Por favor?- Pide con voz inocente

-No me lo pidas así...-se queja el-no puedo decirte nada

La ojiverde se ríe y se acomoda tomándole la mano para luego apretarle la yema de los dedos.

-Ah si, te traje algo...-agrega el tomando su mochila para luego buscar algo en su interior. La chica lo mira curiosa.

-En serio? que?- Cuestiona luego sonríe levemente-Con que solo hayas venido a verme me alcanza...- Explica luego

-Pero quería traerte algo...-agrega el-es para que no te sientas sola-explica dándole una bolsa no muy grande. La ojiverde la toma mirándola, luego mira en su interior. Dentro había un conejo blanco de peluche

-Que lindo...- Susurra para luego abrazar el peluche estrechandolo contra su pecho.

-Me alegra que te guste...-sonríe animado-

-Gracias...- Le sonríe para luego acercarse un poco y besarlo en la mejilla.

-No es nada...-la mira-como vas a llamarlo?

La ojiverde mira el peluche mientras pensaba un buen nombre... Luego mira al ambarino y sonríe.

-Shaoran- Responde simplemente para luego acomodar el peluche a su lado. El la mira un momento y luego suspira. Sakura se ríe divertida por su expresión.

-Era una broma...- Responde-Pensaba pedirte que le elijas el nombre- Agrega luego.

-Mhh... No tengo idea... la idea además, es que vos lo pienses...-sonríe-vas a tener tiempo de hacerlo

La joven lo mira y asiente... luego se acomoda...

-Ya tengo que irme-agrega Shaoran luego de ver la hora-tengo que regar todo antes de la cena

-Esta bien...- Asiente-Descansa...- sonríe levemente

-Vos también, cuidate-agrega para luego besarla en la frente antes de salir. La ojiverde lo mira irse y luego suspira.

Al cabo de unos cuantos días, se da la noticia de que esa tarde Sakura seria dada de alta y volvería a la casa. A pesar de dar aquella buena noticia, la madre de la joven se mostraba angustiada..

Shaoran no había podido a verla de nuevo, tenia mas trabajo del habitual a causa de las remodelaciones propuestas por la madre de la chica y siempre que iba llegaba ya cuando el horario de visitas había terminado. Se sorprende al ver como el hermano de la ojiverde y su esposa entraban trayendo consigo a la joven castaña quien estaba en una silla de ruedas, con los ojos cubiertos por una venda blanca.

No comprendía nada, pensaba que estaba bien, que se había recuperado… que significaba aquello?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Bien! otro capitulo terminado! Mas y mas drama en estos fics jejejeje espero que les guste, y aunque sea uno de los menos populares vamos a llevarlo hasta el final por esos lectores que nos dejan su simpático review dándonos ánimos! Ellos son: Naguchan, juchiz, neko90-bcn, minatostuki, saku 1 y sakura-hilary, de verdad miles de gracias por eso!! Este cap es para ustedes!! Nos leemos en esta y otras actualizaciones! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	7. Cuidados especiales

**Amor en el jardín**

**Summary:** El amor no diferencia entre culturas ni posiciones sociales, por eso florece donde nadie podría predecirlo. Entre el verde del jardín los sentimientos pierden control, y nadie puede elegir lo que dicta su corazón. UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 7:** Cuidados especiales

_Se sorprende al ver como el hermano de la ojiverde y su esposa entraban trayendo consigo a la joven castaña quien estaba en una silla de ruedas, con los ojos cubiertos por una venda blanca._

_No comprendía nada, pensaba que estaba bien, que se había recuperado… que significaba aquello?_

El castaño la ve de lejos sin el valor de acercarse, temía que estuviera molesta porque no había vuelto a ir a verla. Luego de un momento, ve como su hermano le dice algo en el oído, y como la joven le responde con el rostro hacia el frente... Luego el morocho la deja en el jardín diciendo que un rato mas tarde iría por ella.

El jardinero duda un momento y luego decide acercarse, camina saliendo de la casa para llegar al jardín y acercarse hasta donde estaba la chica. Al parecer la joven no notaba su presencia, puesto que continuaba inmóvil.

-Sakura?-musita el ya de pie a su lado.

-Mh?- La ojiverde mueve la cabeza hacia todos lados -Shaoran?- Susurra

-Si...-el asiente y se acerca deteniéndose frente a ella tomando sus manos e inclinándose un poco para verla.

La joven sonríe levemente al sentir las manos del ambarino -Como estas?

-Estoy bien... bastante ocupado... tengo mucho trabajo...-explica-por eso no pude ir a verte, lo lamento

-No te preocupes...- Responde

-Ya te sentís bien??

-Algo...- Suspira -El medico... dijo que no podrid ver por un tiempo... pero que harían lo posible por curarme...

-Claro...-asiente y aprieta sus manos un poco mas fuerte- No te preocupes si? pronto vas a estar bien

-Pero... yo quería verte, Shaoran...- Susurra la ojiverde.

-Vas a poder hacerlo pronto...-le asegura el para después hacer que llevara las manos a su rostro.

Sakura asiente para luego palpar con suavidad el rostro del ambarino... El sonríe viéndola, no le importaba que no pudiera ver, se alegraba de verla sana y de saber que se curaría.

-Sabes?... ya le puse nombre al conejo...- Comenta la ojiverde intentando cambiar el tema.

-Si? cual es?

-Jaja... no vas a reírte no?

-Claro que no-responde el con seguridad.

-Le puse nieve...- Responde la ojiverde luego de meditar un momento

-Nieve? es lindo-sonríe-

-Que bueno que te guste...- Responde la joven sin quitar las manos del rostro del ambarino.

-Voy a mostrarte algo-agrega incorporándose para luego ir detrás de la silla de ruedas y comenzar a moverla.

-Que es?- Cuestiona la joven

-Una sorpresa-responde el de buen humor.

Sakura asiente y suspira acomodándose...

Momentos después el castaño se detiene bajo un árbol: era nuevo allí, lo habían plantado hace poco pero ya tenia un buen tamaño, se trataba de un cerezo que ya tenia muchas flores rosadas, el suelo también estaba bastante cubierto por pétalos. Shaoran mira a la chica esperando que se diera cuenta, seguro lo descubriría por el aroma especial que tenia esa especie de árboles.

-Huele bien...- Comenta la joven

-Sabes que es?-pregunta el.

-Mmmh me da miedo equivocarme...- Responde la ojiverde -Ahmmm son cerezos?

-Jaja si, es un árbol de cerezos-responde el-

-Esta era la sorpresa que me habías dicho en el hospital?- Cuestiona

-Si... no te gusta?-pregunta con algo de preocupación

-Me gustaría poder verlo...- Comenta bajando la cabeza.

-Mhh...-piensa un momento-Tengo una idea-agrega para luego acercarse y levantarla en brazos con cuidado sacándola de la silla de ruedas.

-Ahm... q..que pasa?- Cuestiona sobresaltada para luego sujetarse del ambarino.

-Nada, tranquila...-responde el sosteniéndola bien para luego acercarse al árbol sentándola junto a este. La joven extiende la mano tocando el árbol...

-Es casi como si lo vieras...-explica el-podes imaginarlo no?

-Si...- Asiente apoyando la mejilla en el árbol.

Shaoran sonríe levemente y se sienta a su lado

-Debe ser muy lindo... y mas sabiendo que vos lo cuidaste...

-Si lo es-afirma el-vas a poder verlo muy pronto

Sakura le sonríe y se acomoda... El castaño vuelve la cabeza al escuchar gritos que provenían de la casa, al parecer Yue y la madre de la chica discutían.

-Es Yue y mi mama...- Comenta la ojiverde-Me llevarías a 'ver' que pasa?- Cuestiona

-Segura que queres ir?

-Me gustaría saber que pasa...- Suspira.

El asiente y la levanta con cuidado para luego volver a ponerla en la silla y acercarse un poco, como estaban en el jardin no fue necesario aproximarse mucho, seria mejor que no los vieran.

-Pero Yue! no podes irte...- Musita la madre de la ojiverde

-Eso voy a hacer-afirma el- No me interesa una prometida que siquiera puede moverse ni ver nada, no pienso seguir con ella.

-Pero.. lo de Sakura es temporal... y dijiste quererla...- Afirma la madre de la chica

-No se puede querer a alguien en esas condiciones, yo quería a la Sakura de antes-explica el muchacho-No insista señora

-Pero... ella es Sakura!- Musita la mujer

-Cambio-resuelve el- Y no se sabe si podrá curarse, usted misma lo dijo

-Pero dijiste quererla!

-Pero eso era antes!

-Egoísta...- Culmina la mujer dolida.

-Puede llamarme como quiera-responde el sin darle importancia- Esta conversación se acabo-agrega para luego salir-

-Arruine todo...- Susurra la ojiverde -No?- Cuestiona buscando al ambarino con una mano.

-No-responde el tomando su mano-No tomes enserio lo que dice, siempre fue un tonto

Sakura asiente y aprieta la mano del ambarino.

-Tranquila si? no tiene razón

-Si...- Responde por lo bajo para luego apoyar la cabeza en el brazo del ambarino. El le acaricia la cabeza acomodándole el cabello.

-Sos muy bueno conmigo...

-Eso es porque te tengo mucho cariño

Sakura sonríe animada-Shaoran... podemos volver a donde esta el árbol?? me leerías algo?- Cuestiona

-Claro-asiente-Vamos-agrega trasladándola hasta donde estaba el árbol para luego sentarla en el pasto y sacar un libro. Sakura se acomoda y se apoya en el ambarino.

-Espero que te guste..-comenta el para luego comenzar a leer.

La ojiverde sonríe levemente al escucharlo leer-Lees muy bien-Comenta animada.

-Es gracias a vos-responde el

La joven ríe levemente-Te empeñaste mucho...- niega con la cabeza

-No hubiera sido posible sin una buena profesora

-Gracias...- Sonríe y se acomoda... al cabo de un rato se queda dormida.

Shaoran deja de leer y guarda el libro para luego levantarla con cuidado y subirla hasta su habitación recostándola

-Mmh...-Sakura suspira y se acomoda

-Que descanses-agrega en un susurro abrigándola bien.

La ojiverde se encoge abrazando la almohada... Shaoran la mira un momento y luego sale. En la puerta se encuentra con el hermano mayor de la ojiverde.

-Ah...eh...solo la deje en su cama...-musita el.

-Ya lo se...- Responde tranquilamente-No vine para insultarte por eso...- Suspira-Vine a ver a mi hermana... pero ya que estas acá... pensaba pedirte un favor...

-Un favor? de que se trata?

-Quiero que cuides a mi hermana mientras esta en ese estado...- Responde-Voy a pagarte por eso si te molesta hacerlo... pero veo que le agradas a mi hermana... y pensé que seria lo mejor..

-No te preocupes-sonríe levemente-Lo hubiera echo aunque no me lo pidieras

-Cuida bien al monstruo de mi hermana...- Pide suavizando su tono-Mataría al que la hace sufrir

-Y yo te ayudaría...-asiente-No te preocupes, de verdad, voy a cuidarla bien

El morocho lo mira pensativo y asiente -Gracias...- Culmina extendiéndole la mano.

-No tenes que agradecerlo-responde estrechando su mano.

Touya asiente y luego abre la puerta de la habitación viendo a su hermana dormir... Luego suspira y cierra la puerta yéndose por el pasillo.

Al día siguiente Shaoran le lleva el desayuno, ella le comenta que deseaba salir de compras por lo que el se ofrece a acompañarla y así ambos van a la ciudad. Al mediodía, se detienen para almorzar... luego de esto compran algunas cosas mas y meriendan en el parque

-Me divertí mucho... gracias por acompañarme...- Musita la ojiverde

-No es nada, me alegra que la hayas pasado bien

-Debiste aburrirte mucho... no?

-Para nada, porque?

-Jaja, pasear por las tiendas con una chica ciega... cuando seguramente habían tantas chicas lindas que seguro te miraban...

-Te parece? la verdad es que no me fije en eso... para que fijarme en otras chicas si tengo a la mas linda a mi lado?-agrega sonrojándose levemente por sus propias palabras, agradecía que no pudiera verlo en esos momentos.

-Soy la mas linda?- Cuestiona en un tímido tono de voz.

-Así lo veo yo...-responde el.

-Gracias...- Susurra sonrojada

-Es la verdad

Sakura sonríe levemente y se acomoda -Crees que voy a curarme pronto?-

-Eso creo-asiente-pero mientras voy a cuidarte

-Me alegra que lo hagas

-Si? que bien, pensé que podía molestarte

La ojiverde ríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Que bueno-comenta para luego ponerse de pie-volvemos ya? comienza a hacer frío

-Si... esta bien...- Asiente

El sonríe y camina de regreso llevando la silla de ella

-Me agrada tu compañía...- Comenta la ojiverde mientras jugaba con sus propias manos.

-A mi también la tuya

-En serio?

-Claro, no se nota?

-Si...- Asiente y sonríe

El le devuelve la sonrisa para luego reír en voz baja y despues entrar al jardín de la casa.

-Que? que es lo gracioso? por que te reís? tengo algo en la cara?- Cuestiona palpándose el rostro.

-Jaja claro que no...-responde el-Te gustaría... intentar caminar un poco?

-Voy a tropezar...- Comenta temerosa

-No confías en mi?

-Si...- Asiente y le toma la mano.

-Entonces queres intentarlo?? No voy a dejarte caer

-Esta bien...- Asiente -Quiero intentarlo

El sonríe y luego la ayuda a ponerse de pie sosteniéndola con firmeza. La ojiverde pisa bien, sujetándose con fuerza del ambarino.

-Tenete confianza...-agrega el acompañándola despacio

La chica asiente y comienza a caminar dudosa... se sentía desorientada...

-Vas bien...-la felicita- yo voy a guiarte

La joven sonríe levemente para luego sobresaltarse al pisar una piedra

-Seguí, no te preocupes-agrega el-Ves que podes?? ya casi lo haces sola...

-Si...- Asiente

Así caminan un poco mas hasta llegar al cerezo

-Pude!- Exclama contenta para luego tocar el árbol con las manos

-Si, te felicito!-responde el animado.

Sakura ríe y luego lo busca con las manos, al encontrarlo lo abraza

-Te dije que podías hacerlo...-agrega el correspondiendo su abrazo

-Si...- Asiente

-Sos muy fuerte

-No es cierto...- Responde negando con la cabeza

-Claro que si-asiente-Mira lo que lograste..

Sakura sonríe levemente

-Sentate debes estar cansada-agrega ayudándola a sentarse

-Gracias...- Musita para luego tomarle la mano

-No voy a irme, no te preocupes

-Si... gracias...- Sonríe

-No es nada...-musita viéndola-Sakura...pudo..ver tus ojos?

-Mis ojos?

-Si...-asiente-puedo?

-Si...

El sonríe levemente y luego se acerca un poco y saca la venda que la chica tenia para así poder ver su hermoso par de ojos verdes. La ojiverde parpadea un par de veces puesto que se sentía incomoda...

-Te molesta? vuelvo a ponerlo...-agrega.

-No... me siento mejor así...- Pide la joven tomándole las manos para impedir que volviera a ponerle el vendaje.

-Esta bien...-asiente-

-Gracias...- Sonríe para luego tomar la venda y doblarla en sus manos

-Podes ver algo??

La ojiverde niega levemente con la cabeza.

-No importa-responde el apoyando la espalda contra el árbol para luego cerrar los ojos.

-Quiero poder ver de nuevo... es... como si estuviera sola...- Susurra mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse-Siento que soy una carga.

-No estas sola...-agrega volviéndose a verla-Yo estoy siempre con vos no? y no sos una carga para nadie

Sakura asiente y se friega los ojos.

-No llores...

-Lo siento...- Susurra

-No pidas perdón...-agrega para luego morderse el labio inferior, sentía muchos deseos de acercarse un poco mas a Sakura y besarla...pero sentiría que se estaba aprovechando de ella, por lo que se esfuerza por reprimir sus emociones. Sakura asiente y suspira para luego apoyarse en el hombro del ambarino. El mira al frente intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero por mas que cerrara los ojos veía a la ojiverde.

-Te quiero Shaoran...- Susurra la chica cerrando los ojos.

-Me... queres?-musita el para negar luego rápidamente con la cabeza

-Si...- Asiente -y mucho...- Agrega para luego suspirar

-Mh...cuanto?

-Mucho...- Responde.

El asiente y suspira

-Sos una de las pocas personas con las que en verdad me siento acompañada...- Explica -Y sos muy importante para mi... me duele mucho no poder verte...- Suspira y toma aire hondamente

-Eso no es lo más importante, porque aunque no puedas verme, yo estoy muy cerca de vos

Sakura asiente y suspira-Usas colonia Shaoran?- Cuestiona luego de un momento.

-Mh? No, son muy caras-explica-porque?

-Oles bien...- Comenta para luego pegarse un poco mas a el.

-Jaja a tierra...

Sakura niega con la cabeza-Si es así... no pensé que la tierra oliera así...

El sonríe y apoya su cabeza sobre la de ella, la ojiverde sonríe levemente...

Luego de un momento, la joven se acomoda buscando con las manos el rostro del ambarino. Al encontrarlo, lo sujeta acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares. El la mira en silencio a la vez que se sonrojaba, ella puede sentirlo a través de las yemas de sus dedos.

-Tenes fiebre Shaoran?- Cuestiona preocupada.

-Eh?... No...porque?

-Estas tibio... mas de lo que seria normal...- Explica para luego acercar su frente a la del chico comprobando que no tuviera fiebre.

-Ah... estoy bien..-musita el en un susurro

Sakura sonríe y luego lo abraza... El permanece inmóvil, de repente se había puesto muy nervioso, aun no se acostumbraba a esos abrazos.

-Cuando vuelva a ver... volverías a salir conmigo?- Cuestiona la ojiverde para luego acomodarse apoyándose en su pecho.

-A salir? de compras?

-Solo... salir a perder el tiempo en tonterías... te gustaría perderlo conmigo?- Cuestiona

-No considero una perdida de tiempo salir con vos..

-Entonces... puedo cambiar la palabra...- Musita... Luego permanece en silencio un momento y sonríe -Podríamos tener una cita?- Cuestiona

-Una cita...?-pregunta sorprendido. Sakura asiente y cierra los ojos

-Si... por mi esta bien...

-En serio?- Cuestiona.

-Claro...-sonríe- aunque... creo que la palabra no seria "cita", citas tienen las parejas..

-Pero... quiero que sea una cita...- Responde la joven en un susurro.

-Una cita...-repite el pensativo.

Sakura asiente en silencio.

Al día siguiente Shaoran trabajaba en el jardín mientras Sakura dormía.

Se sobresalta al escuchar a la joven gritar repentinamente. Vuelve la vista a la puerta de la casa donde la chica estaba de pie llamándolo gritando su nombre.

-Shaoran!!- Exclama levantando un brazo.

El deja sus instrumentos de trabajo y se acerca, tal vez se sentía mal o algo así. Al tenerlo cerca, la ojiverde le sonríe.

-Que pasa?-pregunta preocupado.

-Mirame Shaoran!- pide la joven emocionada para luego saltar y abrazarlo... El la sostiene para que no se cayera y luego la mira sin comprender. Sakura se separa un poco para luego tomarlo del rostro.

-Extrañaba tanto verte...- Susurra para luego sonreír y volver a abrazarlo.

-Podes ver??-pregunta sorprendido correspondiendo su abrazo. La ojiverde asiente emocionada

-Me alegra mucho..-responde abrazándola un poco mas fuerte para luego soltara despacio y dejarla de pie frente a el.

-Sabes... que fue lo primero que pensé cuando pude ver de nuevo?- Cuestiona la ojiverde en un susurro

-Que?-la mira con una sonrisa.

-Que así... tendríamos nuestra cita...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Buenas! Se que deben querer matarnos por lo que se demoro esta actualización, lo que pasa es que estuve un mes de vacaciones y cuando volví mande a arreglar la pc xD así que no podía actualizar, pero ahora si, ya vuelve el ritmo de subida normal.

Espero que les guste este capitulo, yo creo que quedo bastante tierno jeje

Muchísimas gracias a neko90-bcn, Naguchan y Luna-Box por sus lindos reviews, aunque sean poquitos estamos contentas de que sean nuestras lectoras, y por ellas vamos a ir con esta historia hasta el final.

Gracias por leer! Y nos leemos en un tiempito! Ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	8. Cita esperada

**Amor en el jardín**

**Summary:** El amor no diferencia entre culturas ni posiciones sociales, por eso florece donde nadie podría predecirlo. Entre el verde del jardín los sentimientos pierden control, y nadie puede elegir lo que dicta su corazón. UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 8:** Cita esperada

_-Podes ver??-pregunta sorprendido correspondiendo su abrazo. La ojiverde asiente emocionada_

_-Me alegra mucho..-responde abrazándola un poco mas fuerte para luego soltara despacio y dejarla de pie frente a el._

_-Sabes... que fue lo primero que pensé cuando pude ver de nuevo?- Cuestiona la ojiverde en un susurro_

_-Que?-la mira con una sonrisa._

_-Que así... tendríamos nuestra cita..._

El ambarino la mira un momento sorprendido y confundido para luego asentir.

-Claro, es verdad-sonríe-Cuando será?

-Eso iba a preguntarte...- Sonríe

-Mhh no se, cuando quieras

-Ahm... que te parece... mañana?- Cuestiona mirándolo.

-Mañana?-sonríe y asiente-Esta bien, mañana por la mañana

-Esta bien...- Decide la joven levantando las manos contenta

-Jaja perfecto-sonríe-Entonces será mejor que me apure, así tengo mañana libre

Sakura asiente -Entonces... te dejo trabajar tranquilo...- Le sonríe y luego de besarle la mejilla se va.

Al día siguiente cerca de las 10 Sakura baja encontrándose con Shaoran en la entrada, para así comenzar su cita. Ambos caminan por la ciudad un momento mientras conversaban sobre temas triviales. Luego van a almorzar a un sitio sencillo, y Shaoran propone ir al cine por lo que ambos se dirigen hacia allí y buscan una película para ver.

Luego de que la chica eligiera y compraran algo dulce de comer entran, transcurren las propagandas y la película da inicio.

Al salir, ambos comienzan a caminar por la ciudad. Cuando llegan al parque, la ojiverde se detiene mirándolo.

-A donde vamos ahora?-pregunta el

-Vamos a sentarnos un rato ahí?- Pide la ojiverde señalando las hamacas.

El asiente y la sigue sentándose allí

-Yo no vine de niña a un parque...- Comenta la ojiverde hamacándose levemente

-No? porque?

-Porque... a mi Papá no le parecía seguro...- Responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya veo...-asiente- yo venia muy seguido

-Si?- Le sonríe

-Claro-asiente- por lo general venia mientras mis padres trabajaban-explica

-Ya veo...- Asiente -Te gustaba?

-Si, mucho-asiente-

-Que bien...- Responde asintiendo.

-Queres un helado?-pregunta él al ver una heladería frente al parque

-Mh? claro...- Asiente

-Espera acá-agrega para luego ponerse de pie y cruzar a la heladería. Sakura lo miraba alejarse en silencio... luego suspira hamacándose. El regresa poco después dándole su helado para después volver a sentarse a su lado

-Gracias...- Sonríe y luego toma su postre.

-No es nada

Una vez lo termina la ojiverde se pone de pie frente al ambarino, para poder verlo bien.

-Que pasa?? actuaste un poco raro hoy Sakura...

-Estoy contenta... de poder verte...- Comenta la joven-Ahm... Shaoran... puedo...- Susurra apenada-Be...besarte?- pide luego de un momento

-Be...sarme?-musita el para luego bajar la mirada sonrojado, porque le pedía algo así de repente?

-Puedo... Shaoran?- Susurra la ojiverde sonrojada

El asiente sin decir nada, le resultaba imposible hablar, Sakura sonríe levemente y luego se acerca lentamente al ambarino, hasta terminar besándolo. El le corresponde con cuidado, había soñado miles de veces con ese momento pero era muy diferente a lo que creía, mucho mejor... Al separarse, la ojiverde sonríe levemente mirando al ambarino, para luego volver a darle un corto beso en los labios.

El la mira un momento sin saber que decir, o como actuar, se preguntaba que había sentido ella y porque había actuado así, estaba jugando? Luego de un momento, Sakura se endereza mirando el suelo sonrojada.

-Mhh...que sentiste?-musita el

-Siento mariposas en el estomago...- Comenta la joven sentándose de nuevo en su sitio. El asiente en silencio algo sonrojado también.

-Me... gusto...- Susurra luego de un momento.

-Si?-responde algo sorprendido- Yo... siempre desee esto...pero... nunca me anime a pedírtelo...

-Por que?- cuestiona mirándolo.

-Mh... yo... siempre te observaba de lejos... antes de conocerte...-explica.

-Me mirabas?- Cuestiona sonrojada-En serio?

-Claro...-responde sonrojándose más notoriamente-pero nunca creí que podría conocerte...

-Porque... me mirabas?- Susurra

-No es obvio?-suspira-No podía dejar de hacerlo...

Sakura sonríe mirando el suelo-Te gusto?- Cuestiona

-Me gustas mucho... hace tiempo...

-C...cuanto?- Susurra sonrojada

-Muchísimo...-la mira-

La ojiverde sonreía tontamente mientras miraba el suelo.

-Perdón si te ofendo con esto...

-No me ofendes... al contrario...- Le sonríe-Me... alegra escucharlo...- Agrega

-Porque?

-Me... me hace feliz escuchar lo que decís...- Responde-Shaoran... si no hubiera pasado todo eso que paso... yo te habría dicho que también me gustas... en la fiesta de mi hermano...- Comenta mirando el suelo sonrojada.

-Que... te gusto?

Sakura permanece en silencio un momento para luego asentir levemente

-Eso.. me pone muy feliz...-agrega tomando sus manos, sentía el corazón galopar fuerte dentro de su pecho, nada de eso parecía ser real. La ojiverde lo mira sonrojada para luego sonreír con dulzura.

-Me cuesta creer que esto sea verdad

-Sos... tan bueno conmigo...- Susurra acariciándole el rostro con una mano.

-Yo? Lo crees?

Sakura se ríe y asiente.

-Soy como lo siento...-responde apenado

-Me alegra entonces que lo sientas así...- Responde la ojiverde acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares, mientras lo sujetaba del rostro. El sonríe y luego de dudar un momento se acerca volviendo a besarla, Sakura sonríe en sus labios y le corresponde... Al separarse el le sonríe y la mira atontando por la belleza de la chica.

-Que pasa? tengo algo en el rostro?- Cuestiona sonriendo sonrojada

-Jaja no-sonríe-Pensaba.. en que eras muy bonita..

-Lo soy?- Cuestiona en un susurro

-Te gusta que te le diga no?-agrega en voz baja-Si...lo sos... sos la chica mas linda que conozco...

-Jaja... lo crees?- Susurra para luego besarlo en la mejilla

El asiente y sonríe luego la hace ponerse de pie y la sienta sobre sus piernas en la hamaca balanceándose con suavidad. Sakura sonríe y cierra los ojos apoyándose en el hombro del ambarino...

-Gracias... por darme esta oportunidad...-musita él

-Yo tengo que agradecerte..

-Porque?-la mira

-Me pone contenta que estés conmigo...

El sonríe y le acaricia el cabello

-Encima... hoy tuve una cita con el chico mas lindo que conocí...- Susurra.

-Jaja eso crees?

Sakura asiente tranquilamente. El sonríe tranquilamente y luego se queda en silencio disfrutando de la compañía de la joven Luego de un rato, ambos se ponen de pie. Lo mejor seria volver antes de que oscureciera. Shaoran se preguntaba que significaba todo eso, cual era su relación ahora?? Sakura caminaba a su lado en silencio. Sonreía mirando al frente mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Sakura...que somos ahora?-musita el.

-Ahm...- Se queda pensando un momento -Pareja?- Cuestiona tímidamente

-Lo somos?-sonríe levemente

-En serio?- Agrega la ojiverde mirándolo

-Jaja yo seria muy feliz-sonríe

Sakura sonríe y lo toma del brazo. Así llegan a la casa deteniéndose en el jardín

-Bueno...- Suspira-La pase muy bien...- Musita sonriéndole

-Yo también...-sonríe-Mejor entra, ya hace frío, yo tengo que trabajar un rato, ayer no pude terminar

-Esta bien...- Asiente, luego le da un corto beso en los labios y regresa a la casa, allí sus padres la esperaban

-Mh?... hola...- Los saluda sin comprender que pasaba.

-Tenemos una noticia para vos Sakura-le comenta su padre

-Que paso?- Cuestiona

-Con tu mama decidimos que no es buena idea que sigas con profesores particulares...creemos que será mejor que vayas a una escuela como los demás... así que te anotamos en un instituto pupilo para que hagas tu ultimo año

-Pu...pupilo!? pero... por que?- Musita la ojiverde mirándolos... no quería irse...

-Es necesario hija, va a ser lo mejor

-Por que?- suspira-No quiero irme

-Ya esta decidido, vienen a buscarte mañana por la mañana

-Si...- Suspira mirando el suelo. Luego de tomar un abrigo decide salir al jardín. Allí Shaoran regaba el parque, por suerte solo le faltaba eso. Sakura lo mira en silencio. No le parecía justo todo eso... Suspira y va a sentarse bajo el árbol nuevo que habían plantado. Al acabar Shaoran apaga la manguera y los regadores para después acercarse a la chica.

-No deberías estar cenando?

-No tengo hambre...- Susurra abrazándose las piernas.

-Que pasa? te ves angustiada...-le acaricia la cabeza-

-Mañana... tengo que irme...- Musita escondiendo el rostro entre los brazos.

-Irte? porque??

Sakura suspira y le cuenta lo ocurrido

-Ya veo...-suspira.

-No quiero irme...- Susurra abrazándolo.

-Tranquila... tal vez tus padres tengan razón y sea buena idea...-agrega intentando animarla

-No lo es...- niega con la cabeza

-Acá debes estar aburrida... no tenes nada que hacer... y allá podes conocer mucha gente interesante, y hacer amigos

-Pero no me importa...- Se queja.

-Vas a pasarla bien

-Voy a extrañarte...- susurra.

-Yo también... no voy a verte en todo un año...-musita intentando sonar tranquilo.

Sakura suspira y luego de un momento comienza a llorar.

-No, por favor Sakura, no llores...-le pide abrazándola un poco mas fuerte

-No puedo reírme, Shaoran...- Susurra la ojiverde

-Si, lo entiendo...-le acaricia la espalda-Calmate si? No va a ser tan malo...

Sakura asiente ocultando el rostro en el pecho del ambarino

-Vas a ver, van a pasar tantas cosas allá que casi no vas a tener tiempo de pensar en mi-comenta divertido

-No seas tonto...- Se queja tirándole de las mejillas-Voy a estar pensando en vos en todo momento...- Agrega

-Jaja no mas de lo que yo voy a pensar en vos-sonríe

-Vas a escribirme?- Cuestiona...

-Las cartas demoran en llegar..

-Ahmm...- Se queda pensativa un momento.

-Jaja de todos modos voy a mandártelas-sonríe

-En serio?- Lo mira-Yo pienso respondértelas todas Shaoran...- Musita

-Ya lo se-sonríe y luego la besa suavemente-Tenes que ir a preparar tus cosas no?

-Puedo hacerlo después...- Susurra

-Entonces te quedas conmigo un rato mas?

-Si...- Responde acomodándose para luego volver a besarlo.

-Que... es esto?-cuestiona la voz del padre de la chica asustando a ambos. La ojiverde lo mira abriendo bien los ojos.

-Sakura... que haces con el?-cuestiona el hombre evidentemente molesto

-Que tiene de malo?- Cuestiona la ojiverde poniéndose de pie al reaccionar.

-Lo sabes bien-responde severamente

-No... no lo se... no esta mal enamorarse...- Responde la ojiverde en su defensa-Y yo lo quiero a Shaoran...

-Tenes que elegir a quien querer-responde severamente-Anda ya mismo para adentro, ahora me alegra mas que mañana vayas a ese internado

Sakura lo mira en silencio, dolida por todo aquello. Luego suspira y corre hacia la casa.

Al día siguiente tal como sus padres habían dicho ella viaja lejos de allí a su nuevo colegio.

-Shaoran... no te deprimas...- Pide Kida mirándolo preocupada

-No me pidas eso...-responde viendo el techo recostado en su cama, no sentía deseos de levantarse para comenzar su trabajo a pesar de que ya era algo tarde.

-Ella va a volver en un año...- Musita-Vas a ver que pasa rápido

-Un año? es muchísimo tiempo...además... cuando vuelva no podríamos estar juntos... lo se, ella va a olvidarse en ese tiempo

-Por que pensas que si?

-Es algo obvio... allá va a conocer mucha gente... ella decía que yo le gustaba porque no conocía a nadie mejor

-No hay nadie mejor que vos...

-Gracias...-suspira

-Es en serio...- Suspira-No me lo agradezcas..

El asiente sin decir nada mas, Kida suspira y le acaricia la cabeza sintiéndose mal por su amigo.

Mientras tanto, afuera, Eriol miraba el jardín en silencio. El lugar estaba silencioso. De repente ve a Tomoyo que paseaba por allí, el chico la mira un momento en silencio y luego se acerca. Ella se agacha junto a los jazmines dedicándose a sentir el aroma que despedían

-Buenos días...- La saluda sintiéndose apenado al cortar tan tranquila y bonita imagen.

-Buenos días-responde ella incorporándose.

-Como estas?

-Bien...-asiente- vos? no venís muy seguido por acá no?

-A veces...- Sonríe-Vengo a ver a mi hermana... es la esposa de Touya...- Explica.

-Ya veo-asiente-Cual es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Eriol Hiragisawa...

-Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji, la prima de Sakura

-Ya veo...- Asiente y sonríe-Un placer conocerte...- Susurra para luego tomarle la mano y besar el dorso de esta.

Ella se sonroja levemente ante un saludo tan extraño y luego sonríe. El chico le sonríe y luego se endereza

-Vas a quedarte a almozar?

-Si...- Asiente

-Que bien-sonríe

-Por que?- Cuestiona sin comprender

-Es aburrido almorzar sola-explica

-Almorzabas con tu prima?

-Por lo general si

-Ya veo...- Asiente-Entonces será un honor almorzar con tan linda señorita...- Comenta en tono galante

-Jaja gracias-sonríe- Actúas como si fueras un caballero ingles...-comenta divertida

-Jaja vivía ahí...- Responde

-Ah si? ya veo-sonríe

El chico le sonríe y le ofrece su brazo. Ella asiente y luego lo toma recorriendo con él el jardín, ese joven era un poco raro pero le caía bien. Luego de caminar un rato, se sientan en la mesa en el jardín donde les sirven el almuerzo.

-Es muy lindo comer afuera...-comenta ella

-Si...- Asiente

-Es una lastima que vengas poco por acá-agrega simplemente

-Podría venir mas seguido si queres-responde él con cierta picardía

-Eso no lo decido yo

-Jaja claro.. si queres puedo...

-Como prefieras-sonrie y luego se muerde la lengua intentando retener la siguiente frase- Pero me agradaría...

El chico sonríe y no dice nada más.

**N/A:** Otra actualización! Espero que les guste el rumbo que va tomando el fic, por fin se confesaron siii! Pero duro poco, ya se volvieron a separar xD! Que pasara en el internado de Sakura?... si quieren saberlo dejen review!! Jojojojo

Nos leemos pronto!! Besoos!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	9. Reencuentro y sorpresas

**Amor en el jardín**

**Summary:** El amor no diferencia entre culturas ni posiciones sociales, por eso florece donde nadie podría predecirlo. Entre el verde del jardín los sentimientos pierden control, y nadie puede elegir lo que dicta su corazón. [UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 9:** Reencuentro y sorpresas

_-Es muy lindo comer afuera...-comenta ella_

_-Si...- Asiente_

_-Es una lastima que vengas poco por acá-agrega simplemente_

_-Podría venir mas seguido si queres-responde él con cierta picardía_

_-Eso no lo decido yo_

_-Jaja claro.. si queres puedo..._

_-Como prefieras-sonrie y luego se muerde la lengua intentando retener la siguiente frase- Pero me agradaría..._

_El chico sonríe y no dice nada más._

Luego de esto transcurre el año que Sakura pasa en el internado, sin recibir ni una sola carta de Shaoran. Para fines de año, cerca de las fiestas, acaban las clases, por lo que regresa por fin a su casa notablemente emocionada por ver al ambarino.

Primero saluda a sus padres y luego comienza a recorrer el jardín buscándolo, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa al verlo con Kida, besándose.

Ninguno de los había notado su presencia, la recién llegada suspira y mira hacia otro lado para luego correr de regreso a la casa. Rato después el castaño acaba con su trabajo y regresa a la casa para cenar

sorprendiéndose al escuchar que alguien tocaba el piano, desde que la ojiverde se había ido que este permanecía callado.

-Que raro...-comenta para luego caminar hasta el living curioso de ver quien tocaba

Efectivamente, allí estaba la castaña quien tocaba minuciosamente. El sonríe al verla y se acerca para saludarla.

-Hola Sakura...

Al escuchar su nombre, la joven se sobresalta y lo mira para luego ponerse de pie y cerrar la tapa del piano.

-Buenas noches...- Responde para luego caminar hacia la puerta.

-Perdón, no quería interrumpirte...

-De todos modos... ya pensaba irme a dormir...- Comenta la joven

-Ahh... esta bien-asiente sin comprender porque tenia una actitud tan distante con el...estaría molesta por lo que había puesto en sus cartas?-Como terminaste las clases?

La ojiverde se encoge de hombros y suspira-Se le ofrece algo?- Cuestiona

-No...pero pensé... que podríamos hablar un poco...-comenta algo dolido por su actitud

-No lo creo... su novia podría ofenderse...- Responde

-Kida? No te preocupes, ella no es así..

-Por que no respondiste mis cartas?- Cuestiona dándole la espalda.

-Que cartas? nunca me enviaste ninguna carta... yo me canse de mandar a mitad de año..cuando no respondías ninguna...

-Si te escribía...- Lo mira -Escribía tres cartas a la semana...- Susurra-a pesar de no recibir respuesta te mandaba cartas y cartas...- Suspira dolida

-Nunca llegaron...

La ojiverde mira el suelo para luego llevarse una mano al rostro. Después de soltar un leve sollozo se va a su habitación... El la mira y suspira... si no había leído sus cartas como sabia lo de Kida??

-Shaoran... acá estabas...- Kida se acerca y le toma la mano-Vamos a cenar?- Sonríe

-Amh... si claro-asiente

Mientras, la ojiverde subía a su habitación donde se encierra, bastante mas tarde alguien toca su puerta.

-Sea quien sea, largo...- Susurra escondiendo el rostro en la almohada.

-Mhh..Sakura... necesito que hablemos..-le pide el ambarino del otro lado.

-No hay nada que hablar...- Responde la ojiverde

-Claro que si... me abrirías?

Sakura mira la puerta y luego se pone de pie. Después de destrabar la puerta vuelve a acostarse...

-Quiero aclarar algunas cosas...

-Que...- Suspira secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-Yo... te mande muchísimas cartas...-explica el sentándose contra la pared-como vi que no respondías...después de muchos meses... supuse que habías perdido el interés... que salías con alguien mas...-suspira- entonces... quería olvidarme de todo... y ahí fue cuando Kida me propuso que saliéramos juntos... lo pensé mucho, somos amigos desde chicos, y yo se que no la quiero de esa forma... pensé que así iba a poder olvidarme de lo que siento por vos, y que dejaría de dolerme tanto...

-Nunca me escribiste...- Se incorpora mirándolo-Nunca me llego una sola carta tuya... me llegaron de Tomoyo de mi hermano y mis papas... pero ninguna tuya...- Suspira

-No me crees entonces?

-Yo... a pesar de no recibir respuesta, seguía pensando en vos...- Suspira.

-Pensas que yo no?? Ya te lo dije antes... a mi me gustas hace mucho tiempo... y creo que te quiero mas de lo que vos a mi...pensas que tan rápido me olvidaría de todo? crees que es tan fácil?

-Por que la besabas si es asi?- Cuestiona cubriéndose el rostro.

-Veo que no entendiste nada...-suspira y se pone de pie-

-Si entiendo... y eso me duele mas... queres... olvidarme...- Suspira

-Que querías que hiciera?-la mira- Estoy cansado de sufrir por esto... yo pensaba que cuando volvieras ibas a andar con alguien mas, o ya no iba a importante...pensé que te daba lo mismo que saliera o no con Kida, eso también te lo contaba en una de las cartas...

-Sos un tonto...- Suspira-Andate por favor...- Pide señalando la puerta para luego acostarse dándole la espalda.

-Si... que descanses-sale-

Sakura suspira y esconde el rostro en la almohada sollozando enérgicamente, hasta que es vencida por el cansancio y se queda dormida.

Al día siguiente Shaoran decide hablar con Kida

-Que pasa Shao?- Cuestiona la joven mientras terminaba de barrer.

-Podemos hablar un momento?

-Si...- Sonríe-Que pasa?-

-Kida... yo... no quiero lastimarte... pero... no puedo seguir mas con esto...

-Por que?... que paso?- Cuestiona angustiada.

-Sakura volvió y... me di cuenta que no deje de pensar en ella, yo sigo queriéndola... y salir con vos si pienso en ella estaría mal...-le toma las manos-vas a poder perdonarme?

-Ahm... si... claro...- Asiente mirando el suelo.

-Disculpame...-agrega sintiéndose mal al verla triste- Yo quiero que sigamos siendo muy buenos amigos, porque te quiero mucho..

-Claro...- Lo mira y sonríe levemente. El le devuelve la sonrisa

-Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo si? tengo que empezar mi trabajo

-Si... nos vemos...- Asiente y se suelta con suavidad para luego tomar de nuevo la escoba. El la saluda con la mano y luego va al jardín a trabajar. Allí Sakura hablaba con Tomoyo contándole el motivo de su expresión angustiada.

-Y... que pensas hacer Sakura?

-No se...- Suspira -Nada supongo

-Nada? pero... así los dos están sufriendo...

-No puedo hacer nada...- Suspira

-Que crees que paso con las cartas?

-No se... quizás las interceptaron...-Suspira -A mi papá no le gusto que este con Shaoran

-Es verdad, es probable que tu padre haya tomado las cartas que le enviabas y las que el te enviaba...

-Si...- Suspira y se friega los ojos.

-Creo que deberías arreglar las cosas

Sakura medita un momento y luego suspira -Y... como van las cosas con el cuñado de mi hermano?-

-Mh? con Eriol?? como deberían ir las cosas?

-Digo... como te llevas con el?

-Nos llevamos bien-sonríe-aunque es algo raro algunas veces me agrada su compañía

Sakura asiente y sonríe -Me alegra...

-Jaja gracias-sonríe

La joven sonríe y la mira-Vamos a nadar?- Cuestiona poniéndose de pie... necesitaba hacer algo, quería dejar de pensar en el ambarino

-Me parece bien...-asiente

Ambas entran para luego cambiarse y volver a salir. Se quedan un buen rato en la pileta hasta que Eriol llega de visita y Tomoyo se disculpa con su prima y sale un rato con el, Sakura la mira alejarse y luego suspira relajándose flotando en el agua.

Rato después cerca de la hora de la cena Tomoyo la busca rápidamente hasta encontrarla en el comedor.

-Sakura! tengo que decirte algo!

-Mmh?- Cuestiona acomodándose la servilleta en la falda

-Eriol... me dijo que esta mañana hablo con Shaoran... le dijo que va a irse, que hoy seria su ultimo día de trabajo, que esta noche iba a renunciar...

-Que?- se pone de pie mirándola

-Si...-asiente-

La ojiverde permanece en silencio para luego salir corriendo en busca del ambarino. El estaba terminando de guardar sus instrumentos de trabajo en el jardín.

-Te vas?- Cuestiona la joven notablemente agitada a causa de la carrera que había dado

-Si...-asiente y se vuelve a mirarla-Necesita algo señorita Kinomoto?

Sakura traga saliva para luego acercarse apresurada hacia el chico y abrazarlo colgándose de su cuello.

-Por favor... No lo haga mas difícil...

-No te vayas...- Pide apretando los brazos -Si no puedo estar con vos... al menos dejame mirarte de lejos...- Susurra

-No quiero que sufras lo que yo sufrí tanto tiempo...

Sakura niega con la cabeza

-Ya lo decidí-la separa suavemente de el.

-Por favor...- Insiste tomándole las manos.

-Estando tan cerca... se me va a volver totalmente imposible dejar de quererte...así que tengo que irme...podes entenderlo?

La ojiverde asiente para luego suspirar-Pero yo no quiero que dejes de quererme...- Susurra mirando el suelo-Es egoísta... disculpame... pero... no quiero que me dejes...

-Me duele... querer a alguien que ya no quiere saber nada de mi... que ahora me odia... y a vos también va a hacerte mal que me quede

-No te odio...- Susurra levantando la cabeza para luego tomarlo del rostro y besarlo-Por mas que me esfuerce no puedo...- Agrega separándose un poco.

-Entonces porque? porque no entendes que yo también te quiero? porque no crees en lo que te digo?

-Por que pensaste que yo podía olvidarme fácil de vos...? por que pensaste que ya no me importarías?- Cuestiona -Yo... ayer estaba muy dolida porque... llegue emocionada por verte... no me importaba no recibir respuesta... me moría por verte Shaoran... me dolió cuando te vi besándote con ella...- Suspira

-Yo no soy la gran cosa...-responde el-vos podes tener a alguien mucho mejor, y seguro a ese sitio donde fuiste había muchas personas así, gente que esta a tu altura...

-A 'mi altura'...- Suspira y lo abraza.

-No tengo razón?? no es así?-responde el dejando que lo abrazara

-Te necesito Shaoran...- Responde -No te vayas... te lo ruego...

El suspira y asiente, sabia que así las cosas no harían mas que empeorar, y que ambos acabarían mas lastimados, pero no podía decirle que no cuando la veía tan angustiada. Sakura sonríe y cierra los ojos mas tranquila.

-Ahora mejor anda a cenar y a descansar-le aconseja el

-No...- Niega con la cabeza y lo mira

-Si tu padre nos ve juntos... habría problemas...

Sakura asiente y suspira... luego lo besa en la mejilla y camina hacia la casa. El la mira alejarse pensativo... que pasaría ahora? que significaba aquello? suspira y luego de guardar todo regresa también. Luego de la cena, mas entrada la noche, comienza a nevar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Hola gente linda!! Aquí les traigo otra actualización demorada de este fan fic que esta muy cerca de terminar! Gracias a las personas que nos hicieron llegar su opnion!! Es importantísimo para nosotras, miles de gracias!! Y espero recibamos muchas mas! Nos leemos pronto.

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	10. ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

Al día siguiente también nieva durante el día, pero a pesar de eso la ciudad estaba repleta de gente que recorría las tiendas

**Amor en el jardín**

**Summary:** El amor no diferencia entre culturas ni posiciones sociales, por eso florece donde nadie podría predecirlo. Entre el verde del jardín los sentimientos pierden control, y nadie puede elegir lo que dicta su corazón. UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 10: **¿Dónde esta Sakura?

_Ahora mejor anda a cenar y a descansar-le aconseja el_

_-No...- Niega con la cabeza y lo mira_

_-Si tu padre nos ve juntos... habría problemas..._

_Sakura asiente y suspira... luego lo besa en la mejilla y camina hacia la casa. El la mira alejarse pensativo... que pasaría ahora? que significaba aquello? suspira y luego de guardar todo regresa también. Luego de la cena, mas entrada la noche, comienza a nevar._

Al día siguiente también nieva durante el día, pero a pesar de eso la ciudad estaba repleta de gente que recorría las tiendas comprando los regalos de navidad que seria esa noche. La ojiverde había decidido salir de compras con Tomoyo para ver que regalarían a los demás en navidad.

-Todos vamos a ir a tu casa no?-pregunta la amatista viendo posibles regalos.

-Si...- Le sonríe.

-Claro...-asiente pensativa.

-Que pasa?

-Nada-sonríe-creo que voy a llevar estos-agrega tomando un par de guantes de lana.

-Para quien?- Cuestiona curiosa

-Mh... No importa-responde ella yendo a la caja para pagarlos

Sakura se ríe y la sigue. Ambas regresan a la hora de la merienda, allí todos decoraban la casa para esa noche.

-Vamos a jugar en la nieve como cuando éramos chicas?- Ofrece la ojiverde a su prima luego de dejar sus cosas

-Pero hace mucho frío...

-Solo un poco... no queres?- Suspira.

-Jaja esta bien, pero un rato si? Luego tengo que ducharme y cambiarme.

-Igual yo...- Asiente resignada y luego ambas salen

El jardín se veía hermoso cubierto por una capa de nieve, ambas salen con cuidado ya que las escaleras estaban resbalosas.

-Wah!- exclama la ojiverde al resbalar y caer sentada al suelo

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!-exclama la muchacha ayudándola a levantarse

-Lo se... lo siento...- Ríe apenada y se pone de pie

Así ambas bajan al jardín donde juegan con la nieve largo rato. Luego de hacer un hombre de nieve, el cual les queda con una forma extraña, regresan a la casa para ducharse y cambiarse para esa noche. Allí estaban las familias de ambas cenando

-Lamentamos la demora...- Se excusa la ojiverde sentándose en su sitio

Tomoyo asiente y se sienta a su lado rápidamente. Luego de eso todos cenan conversando sobre diversos temas. Tomoyo mira disimuladamente la hora, ya eran las 11:30 y recién acababan el postre.

-Bien... que les parece si vamos a la sala para tomar un café?- Ofrece la madre de la ojiverde para luego mirar a la joven-Y Sakura podría tocar algo- Agrega sonriente

-Me parece una buena idea-acepta su padre poniéndose de pie

Los demás presentes los imitan y van hacia el living donde se acomodan. La ojiverde suspira y se sienta en el piano mirando las teclas atentamente, luego comienza a tocar unos villancicos. Así pasan la media hora restante hasta escuchar las campanadas de la iglesia cercana que indicaban que ya eran las 12 por lo que todos brindan deseándose muchas felicidades.

Luego Tomoyo le entrega una bolsa pequeña a Eriol, allí estaban los guantes que había comprado esa tarde. Al verlos el chico sonríe y luego la abraza agradecido, después le acerca una pequeña caja.

-Para mi?-cuestiona ella tomándola-

-Si...- asiente con una sonrisa

-Gracias-sonríe y abre la caja.

Dentro había un par de broches para el cabello con forma de flores de loto

-Son muy lindos...-sonríe y los toma con cuidado para luego ponérselos en el cabello-

Eriol sonríe mirándola... -Quería darte algo tan lindo como vos... pero no encontré...- Susurra en un suave tono

-Jaja si son muy lindos-responde apenada ella.

El ojiazul sonríe y la besa en la mejilla, Tomoyo sonríe y luego mira a su prima salir al jardín.

La ojiverde miraba los fuegos artificiales en silencio. Adoraba ver las luces de colores abrirse con esas formas. Baja la mirada un momento al pequeño paquete que tenia en las manos y lo esconde apretándolo contra su pecho con los brazos volviendo a levantar la vista. De repente alguien le cubre los ojos sobresaltándola. La joven levanta una mano y toma las de la persona detrás de ella, para luego voltear a mirar.

-Feliz navidad-la saluda el castaño.

-Feliz navidad...- Le sonríe para luego enderezarse y darle el paquete que tenia en las manos

-Un regalo? No debiste comprar nada...-se queja el-

-Quise hacerlo...- Responde

El sonríe y luego abre con cuidado el paquete. Dentro había una bufanda tejida a mano con un pequeño sobre en un papel delicado.

-Que linda, debe ser muy abrigada...-comenta tomándola para luego mirar el sobre-puedo leerlo?

-Claro...- Asiente y le sonríe. El sonríe también y lee la carta.

Allí había un poema escrito por la ojiverde hacia el. Y le agradecía por el tiempo compartido con ella.

-Que lindo...-comenta el-Gracias

-Gracias a vos...- Le sonríe y mira el cielo el cual se prendía de varios colores

-Yo también tengo algo para vos...-comenta-

-Si?- Lo mira y sonríe-No era necesario

-Claro que si-asiente-Nunca te regalo nada, y esta era una ocasión especial

Sakura le sonríe y le toma la mano. El saca una cajita pequeña de su bolsillo y se la da. La ojiverde la mira y luego la abre vencida por la curiosidad. Dentro había un anillo de plata que tenia grabado las iniciales de la chica

-Es... muy lindo...- Susurra mirando el anillo para luego mirarlo y sonreír-Gracias-

-No es nada... me alegra que te guste-asiente mientras se ponía la bufanda

Sakura sonríe y le hace un nudo en la bufanda, acomodándola

-Jaja gracias-responde de buen humor.

La ojiverde sonríe y se pone el anillo para luego mirarlo. Despues mira al ambarino y le toma la mano.

-No tenes que volver con tu familia?

-Si... pero quiero estar un rato con vos...

-Me parece bien...-sonríe acomodándole el cabello, Sakura sonríe mirando al frente

-Sakura... que relación tenemos ahora?

-No se...- Mira el suelo

-Yo tampoco...

-Podríamos... volver a lo de antes?-Cuestiona mirándolo

-Volver a salir juntos?

Sakura asiente y le sonríe

-Por mi esta bien...-asiente- Pero... pensé que ya no querrías

-Te golpeaste la cabeza?

-Eso me diste a entender ayer…

-Estaba dolida...- Suspira y lo mira... -Ya te lo explique... te quiero Shaoran mas de lo que te podes dar idea

-Mh...-lo medita un momento-Puedo apostarte que yo te quiero mas-sonríe

-Yo mas...- Responde la ojiverde mirándolo

-No-niega con la cabeza divertido-Yo tengo derecho de antigüedad

Sakura se ríe y suelta un falso quejido-Eso es trampa-

-Jaja no lo es

-Si, si lo es!- Se queja mientras le apretaba la nariz

-Es mi culpa que seas una chica tan linda?-se queja el.

-En ese caso es la culpa de mis padres...- Asiente

-Mhh estoy de acuerdo-se ríe

Sakura se ríe y lo mira... Un rato después sus padres la llaman diciendo que ya era tarde y debía irse a dormir

-Bueno... ya tengo que irme...- Suspira

-Ya veo...-asiente resignado para luego sonreír y mirar el anillo que la chica llevaba-Nos vemos

-Que duermas bien...- Sonríe y le da un rápido y corto beso en los labios, para luego caminar hacia la casa.

Los días pasan rápidamente hasta que llega año nuevo, a diferencia de en navidad la familia Kinomoto organiza una gran fiesta a la que asisten muchas personas importantes. Durante el día, en la casa se hace un enorme alboroto por la preparación de la fiesta. A la noche todo sale muy bien la gente parecía divertirse mucho

-Donde esta Sakura?-pregunta su padre al no verla por largo rato. Su esposa se encoge de hombros.

-Para que la buscabas?-

-No la buscaba, pero... mhh...pensaba que tal vez podía estar de nuevo con ese chico

-Ese chico?- Lo mira sin comprender un momento-Todos los sirvientes se fueron a sus habitaciones...- Comenta.

-Esta bien-asiente

Luego de un par de horas suenan las 12 campanadas indicando que era año nueo. Todos festejan y ven los fuegos artificiales, luego de un par de horas, la fiesta llega a su fin.

-Y Sakura?-pregunta Tomoyo quien hacia un rato buscaba a su prima

-No estaba con vos?- Cuestiona la madre de la ojiverde.

-No-niega con la cabeza-No la veo hace horas…

-Ya veo...- Suspira -Mejor busquémosla...

Ella asiente y luego decide subir a la habitación de Shaoran, tal vez estaba allí. Al llevar se queda estática sorprendiéndose al ver al ambarino conversar con Kida sobre un programa que habían escuchado en la radio.

-Señorita Daidouji... se le ofrece algo?- Cuestiona la joven mirándola

-Vieron a Sakura? No podemos encontrarla...-explica ella

-Sakura? No estaba en la fiesta?-pregunta el castaño

-Si...pero no aparece por ningún lado...

-Que raro...- Comenta la amiga del ambarino pensativa

-Vamos a ayudar a buscarla-agrega Shaoran poniéndose de pie, Kida asiente y lo imita. Los tres bajan y recorren el jardín buscando a la chica pero no la encuentran por ningún lado. Cada vez todos estaban más preocupados por la chica que no aparecía. Al ir a la cocina ven a la madre de la ojiverde llorando desesperada.

-Que pasa??-cuestiona preocupado Shaoran acercándosele

La mujer inspira fuertemente para luego apretar un papel que tenia en la mano

-Señora, explíqueme por favor...-pide el castaño

La madre de la joven suspira y les da el papel llamando a su marido desesperada. El desarruga un poco el papel para poder leer. Allí había una pequeña nota escrita desprolijamente, claramente no era la letra de la ojiverde, sino la de alguien mas... al leerla se sorprende bastante, y luego mira a la madre de la chica comprendiendo porque lloraba

-Mi pequeña...- Susurra entre sollozos.

El padre de la chica entra rápidamente y lee la nota para después abrazar a su mujer

-Que vamos a hacer?- Cuestiona la mujer sin poder dejar de llorar

-Calmate... si quieren dinero... vamos a dárselos...

La mujer asiente sin conseguir calmarse

-Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, seguro pronto van a llamar

Su esposa asiente y suspira, temblaba a causa del pánico

-Mejor anda a acostarte-le aconseja su esposo. La mujer asiente y comienza a caminar temblorosa hacia su habitación. Shaoran suspira y se sienta releyendo la nota

-Que crees que paso?

-Mhh esta es una familia importante...-explica el-

-Ya veo...- Suspira-Pero la señorita Kinomoto?-

-Supongo que... va a estar bien... si ellos les dan lo que quieren... o eso quiero pensar

Kida asiente en silencio mirándolo preocupada.

-Voy a buscarla...-agrega poniéndose de pie

-Pero Shaoran... es muy tarde y hace frío

-No importa, no puedo quedarme acá sin hacer nada

Kida suspira y asiente.

-Nos vemos-agrega antes de salir

Kida mira la puerta cerrarse pensativa... por que quería tanto a esa chica? Luego de varios días de espera, de amenizas, y de sufrimiento por parte de los parientes y amigos de la ojiverde llegan a un acuerdo con los secuestradores y luego de pagar una alta suma de dinero la dejan ir.

Al ver a sus padres de nuevo, la joven corre abrazándolos asustada. Estaba un poco más delgada y estaba algo débil a causa de su mala alimentación. Su madre la lleva a su habitación haciéndola acostarse para luego llevarle algo de comer. Pero la joven se negaba diciendo que no tenía hambre... y que estaba muy cansada... por lo que se levanta para ducharse y luego volverse a acostar.

-Hija, tenes que comer-le insiste su padre.

-No me siento muy bien...-Suspira-Solo quiero descansar...

-Esta bien-la abriga-

-Lamento haberlos asustado...- Suspira

-Tranquila hija

-Lo siento...- Se acomoda cerrando los ojos.

-Dormí-la besa en la cabeza y sale

Sakura mira la puerta y luego se acomoda cubriéndose con las sabanas. Suspira y mira la ventana dando la espalda a la puerta. Habían sido horribles esos días en cautiverio. Minutos después alguien abre la puerta con lentitud, por alli se asoma Shaoran. La ojiverde no se movía de la posición que había tomado. Suspira mirando la ventana.

-Puedo... pasar?-cuestiona el inseguro

Al escucharlo, la ojiverde se incorpora sentándose-Shaoran...- Susurra para luego asentir

El entra y luego de cerrar la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido se acerca sentándose

-Como estas?- Cuestiona por lo bajo mientras le tomaba la mano

-Bien...-asiente-vos? como te sentís?

-Algo mareada... y cansada...- Suspira y se deja caer en la cama.

-Estas más delgada...-le acaricia la cabeza

-Tenía mucho miedo...- Susurra

-Me imagino...-asiente-No te lastimaron no??

-No...- Niega con la cabeza. El suspira aliviado y luego la besa en la frente

-Mejor dormí

-Ya te vas?- Cuestiona mirándolo mientras le apretaba la mano

-Puedo quedarme un poco mas...-comenta viendo la puerta- lo que pasa es que nadie tiene que darse cuenta que estoy acá..

-Por que?

-No querían dejar que te viera...-explica

-Por que?

-No se, supongo que no les caigo muy bien

-Son tonterías...- Se queja

-Jaja tienen razón, soy solo el jardinero..

-No es cierto...- Lo mira... -Sos MI Shaoran...- Responde en tono infantil

El sonríe y luego la toma del rostro con suavidad besándola en los labios

Sakura le corresponde y luego lo mira-Pasa que ellos no entienden eso...- Susurra

-Las cosas no solo se basan en el amor...

-Por que no?

-Porque hay muchas mas otras cuestiones que influyen, el dinero, la clase social…

-No... es mentira... eso son puras tonterías...

-No para tus padres

-Mis papas no entienden...- Mira la ventana-Tener o no dinero... no nos hace mejores o peores personas...

-Me agrada que pienses así-sonríe

Sakura lo mira y sonríe

-Jaja asi no vas a dormir...-agrega acariciando sus mejillas

-Vas a tener que sedarme...- Comenta cerrando los ojos

El sonríe y la mira enternecido, y feliz de verla sana. Luego de acomodarse tomándole la mano, la ojiverde se queda dormida. Se despierta sobresaltada al escuchar una discusión en la habitación, pudo distinguir entre las voces la de su madre y su padre


End file.
